A Thousand years
by GiaLouise
Summary: Femslash Bellice. Alice est la seule vampire célibataire de sa famille. Elle attend sa partenaire de vie lorsque Bella, jeune humaine débarque à Forks. Lorsque l'accident se produit sur le parking du lycée, c'est Alice qui sauve la vie de Bella.
1. Présentation

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages ni le fond de l'histoire ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent et sont la création de l'auteur Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Présentation**

Alice POV:

J'écoutais et traduisais dans mon esprit les paroles de cette chanson de Christina Perri, _A Thousand years_. Une vague d'émotions me parcourait à chaque fois que je l'entendais,une nostalgie pour quelque chose que je ne vivais pourtant pas encore mais qui émanait de moi comme une évidence à ce que je suis. Ces mots je les ressens,je sais qu'il y a en ce monde une personne vivante ou morte que j'aime déjà de tout mon coeur froid et silencieux dans ma poitrine.

Mon existence est douloureuse. Je suis éternelle certes mais ma solitude me pèse bien souvent. Ma famille n'endure pas ce tourment, nous sommes sept mais je suis la seule à ne pas former une paire.

Rosalie est éprise d'Emmett qu'elle a rencontré et transformé dans la fôret après qu'il se soit fait mortellement blessé par un ours des montagnes. Carlisle, notre père, partage son éternité avec Esmée, ma douce mère qu'il a ramenée de l'agonie après qu'elle ait sauté d'une falaise. Edward, mon frère, est accompagné d'Irina, une immortelle ravissante mais qui semble toujours torturée par notre règime alimentaire stricte et végétarien.

"_Mon coeur bat vite_

_Des couleurs et des promesses_

_Comment être courageuse ?_

_Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber ?_

_Mais en te regardant seul(e) debout_

_Tous mes doutes soudainement s'en vont _

_En quelque sorte_

_Un pas plus près_

_Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant _

_Chéri(e), n'aies pas peur, je t'ai aimé_

_Depuis un millier d'années_

_Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus_

_Le temps s'arrête_

_La beauté dans tout ce qu'elle est_

_Je vais être courageuse_

_Je ne laisserai rien s'emporter_

_Ce qui se tient en face de moi_

_Chaque souffle_

_Chaque heure nous a menée là_

_Un pas plus près_

_Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverai_

_Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur _

_Je t'ai aimé depuis un millier d'années_

_Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus_

_Un pas plus près_

_Un pas plus près_"

Ils semblent tous si heureux et complets. Je suis l'exception, bien que je n'ai que 98 ans je commence à trouver le temps long et ce manque de n'avoir à mes côtés une âme liée à la mienne me déchire. L'amour est un besoin lorsqu'on ne meure jamais, il est une des seules raisons d'apprécier pleinement notre sort.

Ma vie humaine fut tellement cruelle. Un internement forcé après l'aveu de ces visions qui me boulversaient. Je me souviens des électrochocs, de ces cris douloureux et assouridissants. Dieu que j'aimerais pouvoir oublier ces souvenirs sombres qui m'ont amenés à désirer la mort puis à bennir celui qui a planté ses crocs pour m'offrir un avenir différent, glorieux, valorisant mais me vouant à vivre à tout jamais.

Malgré cette attente frustrante de trouver ma moitié, je continue de déborder de malice et de joie de vivre. Je suis le vent de sensations dans ma famille, j'inspire la danse, les rires et je ne me calme jamais. On m'aime pour cela.

Mais je me lasse de ne fréquenter que les membres de mon clan, bien que je frôle les lycéens de notre école tous les jours mais ils ne semblent pas sur la même longeur d'ondes que la nôtre. Comment le pourraint-ils? Nous sommes nès il y a si longtemps en comparaison de leur début de vie,nous en savons bien plus et nous ne rions pas des mêmes sujets. Ils sont des enfants pour la plupart, des êtres débutants dans ce monde. Les exceptions sont trop rares mais peut être qu'un jour l'un d'eux m'interpellera. Ou plutôt l'une d'elles.. parce que je dois l'admettre, même durant ma vie de mortelle, j'étais irrémédiablement attirée par les femmes et leur douceur. Ce sujet ne choque pas ma famille, nous évoluons avec notre temps et nous nous acclimatons avec les moeurs. Pour nous, rien ne pourrait interdire le bonheur d'aimer, même un être du même sexe, même un humain, en s'assurant bien entendu de ne pas lui faire de mal et de ne pas mettre notre sécurité en péril.

J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, celle qui réchauffera mon âme. Je la vois parfois dans mes visions, mais son visage m'est toujours caché. Seules sa voix et sa fragilité me parviennent. Une jeune femme au comportement aussi doux que celui d'une agnelle.. Elle doit être une mortelle.

* * *

Bella POV:

Je découvrais cette ville pour la première fois depuis mon enfance. Elle était fade, triste, pluvieuse, un léger film bleuté semblait la recouvrir mais heureusement elle était aussi entourée de paysages verts magnifiques, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire puisqu'elle était à l'opposé de tout ce que j'avais toujours connu jusque là. Très franchement l'humidité de l'air n'était pas aussi insupportable que dans mes souvenirs et la température était agréable, peut être allais-je m'y plaire finalement.

J'étais heureuse de revoir Charlie mais pour être honnête je redoutais ce changement de vie. Passer du soleil à la pluie et d'une mère extravertie à un père absent et discret risquait de chambouler assez intensément ma modeste routine de lycéenne.

A ma grande joie, mon père était prévenant depuis mon arrivée à l'aéroport. Il était venu me chercher en voiture pour me ramener dans la maison que nous allions désormais partager. Le trajet se passait en silence et tandis que je faisais défiler dans ma tête toutes les bonnes raisons qui m'ont amenées en ces lieux, Charlie se râcla la gorge pour prendre la parole :

-Tu sais ma chérie je suis heureux que tu sois là. Ca risque d'être un peu dépaysant pour toi au début mais tu verras que Forks est une ville très agréable et les habitants y sont accueillants.

Je fis un sourire poli.

-C'est gentil Papa... Cest surtout le lycée qui m'inquiète à vrai dire. Débarquer en milieu d'année me met mal à l'aise.

Il me rassura vantant toujours l'aimable accueil des gens du coin mais je savais très bien que ce serait difficile. Je suis une fille plutôt solitaire. Aller vers les autres n'est pas naturel pour moi et je n'en ressens pas souvent le besoin. De plus, malgré mon physique totalement banal, je suis régulièrement la cible des garçons séducteurs et trop collants à mon gôut. J'en ai conclu que ça venait de mon tempèrament indépendant et sans doute assez mystèrieux pour éveiller leurs ardeurs. Je ne m'y intéressais pas,pas que je sois asociale mais leurs assauts me laissaient toujours de marbre. Un jour prochain peut être que l'un d'eux mènera une approche plus suptile et attirante à mes yeux.

En attendant, tous ces points me faisaient appréhender la semaine prochaine lorsque j'allais devoir affronter tous ces regards curieux de jeunes inconnus.


	2. Premier jour

**Chapitre 2 Premier jour**

Bella POV:

Mon réveil sonna très tôt ce matin, je voulais traîner un peu en prenant mon petit déjeuner histoire de me calmer avant d'entamer ma première journée de lycée. Je me préparais soigneusement pour faire la meilleure impression possible, j'optai pour un slim noir, mes bottines et un pull mauve en V de manière à mettre en valeur ma petite poitrine. Mon léger maquillage faisait ressortir mes yeux noisettes et je laissai mes cheveux tomber en cascade sur mes épaules. J'étais plutôt satisfaite.

J'attrapai mon sac bowling en bandoulière et hop je dévalais les escaliers pour me précipiter à l'extèrieur et enfin conduire ma chevrolet rouge tant attendue que Charlie m'avait offerte deux jours auparavant. Il avait passé des semaines à travailler dessus avec son ami Billy pour faire quelques améliorations du moteur et de la cadeau m'avait beaucoup touché je l'adorais déjà.

Je passais devant toutes les boutiques de la ville, à savoir principalement des boutiques de pêche et de vêtements d'hiver , mon estomac se noua à mesure que j'approchais de mon établissement. En y arrivant je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment de petite superficie. Moi qui étais habituée à être invisible au milieu d'une foule d'élèves, j'allais connaître ici le désavantage d'une petite structure: tout le monde se connaissait!

Evidemment, la seule place libre sur le parking se trouvait devant l'entrée principale où tous les arrivants semblaient s'agglutiner. Mon arrivée fût donc remarquée et tous les regards se portèrent sur moi. Malgré mon stress, je descendis de ma voiture, sûre de moi et faisant face. Je jetais de rapides coups d'oeil autour de moi pour visualiser mes camarades lorsque l'un d'eux vint à ma rencontre, tout sourire.

-Salut! Tu dois être la nouvelle. Je suis Eric.

Je pris sur moi pour refouler mon instinct de sauvage et souris à mon tour.

-Salut.. Moi c'est Bella, ravie de te rencontrer Eric. Tu me fais faire le tour?

Il semblait content de ma réaction et m'invita à le suivre.

-Les profs ont dit que tu venais de Phoenix? woah ça doit te changer il fait toujours gris ici, ça ne te déprime pas trop?

Et voilà encore des banalités étouffantes. Mais sa question m'étonna un peu. Je ne pensais pas que mes professeurs auraient informés tout le monde de mon arrivée. A Phoenix ils n'auraient pas pû se le permettre il y avait des nouveaux si régulièrement et surtout qui les aurait remarqués?!

Je continuais de marcher et répondis poliment:

-Pour le moment ça va.. Dis moi Eric, puisque tu me montres les lieux, tu pourrais m'informer un peu sur le lycée? Je dois me méfier de bandes en particulier? Qui tyrannise qui?

Il semblait surpris par l'audace de ma question mais ses yeux ronds se changèrent en rire amusé et il ajouta:

-Ohoh ça devait être dur dans ton ancien lycée! Il n'y a pas de ça ici.. enfin quelques accrochages de temps en temps mais rien de bien méchant et mis à part les Cullen tu peux aller vers tout le monde ma belle.

-Les Cullen?

-Oui, ils sont toujours en famille et ne se mélangent pas aux autres. Ils sont réservés je crois ou mal polis. J'avoue que personne n'a tenté de réellement comprendre leur distance avec nous c'est juste devenu une habitude tu vois. Et puis ils sont un peu spéciaux. Ce sont des enfants adoptés par le docteur de la ville et sa femme. Il y a Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Irina et Alice. Les quatre premiers forment deux couples, c'est un peu étrange même s'ils n'ont pas le même sang mais bon.. Y'a qu'Alice qui est célib' je crois et elle est canon! Si j'osais..

Je ris à sa remarque et me demandais si "canon" pour lui, signifiait "trop bronzée et superficielle" comme l'estimaient les garçons de Phoenix.

La sonnette retentit et Eric m'indiqua le secrétariat avant de disparaître dans un couloir. Mon emploi du temps en mains, je me dirigeai vers mon casier puis vers ma première salle de cours.

Super des maths dès la première heure c'était vraiment le pompom. J'aperçus une place vide au fond de la classe à côté d'une élève, je décidai de m'y installer. C'est comme ça que je fis la connaissance d'Angela, une brunette vraiment gentille et intéressante. J'étais très heureuse de me lier avec elle, c'était une fille simple qui n'envahissait pas mon espace vital, elle restait à sa place et n'usait pas trop de questions. J'appréciais ça.

A la pause déjeuner elle me proposa de venir à sa table et je fus assez contente d'y retrouver Eric. Il était plutôt gentil comme garçon. Nous discutions du prochain cours lorsque une bande d'élèves fit son apparition dans le réfectoire. Je tournai la tête presque automatiquement en constatant leur différence étonnante: ils avaient tous le même teint de craie.

Je remarquai deux couples comme me l'avait annoncé Eric qui m'affirmait qu'il s'agissait justement des Cullen. Et la dernière entra à son tour par la porte extèrieure. Je ne sais pour quelle raison exactement mon coeur se faisait si douloureux dans ma cage thoracique tant il battait fort, mais cette fille était d'une beauté incroyable. Sa démarche était aussi gracieuse que celle d'une danseuse, ses traits fins et délicats accompagnaient également cette même pâleur singulière tranchant avec le rose de ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Elle m'a troublée et j'en rougissais tant cette réaction ne m'était pas familière,surtout pour une fille.

-Ah ça c'est Alice, la seule Cullen libre dont je te parlais ce matin... Elle est vraiment trop bonne!

A cette remarque le visage d'Angela se noircit. Elle devait avoir le béguin pour Eric d'après moi. Mais le plus étonnant fut ma propre remarque que je ne pus contenir malgré moi:

-..."Bonne"? C'est un terme trop vulgaire et trop bourru pour une fille aussi jolie qui dégage cette pureté rare non?!

Eric me fixa, un peu honteux. J'avais vu juste c'est un gentil ce gars là.

-Sans doute.. désolé.

Et me tournant de nouveau vers les Cullen déjà attablés, je croisai sans m'y attendre les yeux d'Alice qui semblait presque avoir entendu notre échange à en croire son regard doux posé sur moi.

Gênée, je rougis de plus belle et détournai le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu c'est ridicule..

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et après avoir échangé mon numéro avec celui d'Angéla, je me dirigeai vers ma chevrolet. Pour un premier jour ça s'était vraiment bien passé. Quelques élèves étaient venus discuter avec moi pour me souhaiter la bienvenue mais ce fut très bref heureusement. J'étais rassurée et plus apaisée que la veille.

Avant de démarrer, je vis la volvo grise des Cullen sur le parking d'en face et un des deux couples y monter. Je repensais à Alice et à ces émotions nouvelles que j'avais ressenties. Elles étaient agréables bien qu'effrayantes. Pour une fois que quelqu'un attire réellement mon attention, je suis contente que ce soit dans cette ville qui m'offusquait depuis toutes ces années. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion dans celle où je vivais avec ma mère de croiser une fille aussi belle, c'est sans doute ce qui explique ce qu'il m'est arrivé tout à l'heure. Pas de quoi s'en faire.

Je rentrai et retrouvai mon père pour un repas des plus copieux avant de lui raconter ma journée.


	3. L'accident

**Chapitre 3 L'accident**

Bella POV:

Cette première semaine fût fatiguante mais satisfaisante dans l'ensemble. J'avais réussi à mettre tous mes cours à jour grâce à Angéla et rencontré d'autres élèves. Le point négatif qui tâche un peu ma bonne humeur fût la tentative de séduction d'un certain Mike à mon égard. Je m'en étais vite débarassée sous le regard amusé de mes camarades de classe. Quelle bande d'immatures!

Je m'apprêtai à monter dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi et apprécier le calme d'un bon week end. Mon casque sur les oreilles et une chanson de Muse défilant au travers de mes pensées, je regardai encore une fois vers la volvo grise entourée de ses propriétaires dont la petite brune aux allures de lutin. J'avais rêvé d'elle cette semaine, pratiquement tous les soirs. Je me réveillais la nuit en sursaut, m'attendant quelquefois à la voir me toiser au pied de mon lit. Mais évidemment elle n'y était jamais. Pourquoi mon subconscient était-il lui aussi si intrigué par Alice?

Mon visage de nouveau tourné vers ma portière, je n'entendis pas le vanne d'un élève glisser derrière moi. Cependant le visage d'un lycéen inconnu que j'aperçevais par la fenêtre de l'autre côté de ma voiture m'incita à me retourner pour savoir ce qui l'éffrayait tant.

Et là tout s'accéléra et ralentit à la fois. Je voyais cet engin m'arriver dessus et étant sur le point de me plaquer fatalement contre mon propre véhicule. Je n'avais pas le temps de bouger et pourtant un tas de pensées eurent le temps de traverser mon esprit. J'avais peur, je savais que je ne pourrai pas survivre à un tel accident. Ce vanne était si imposant et se rapprochait à une vitesse folle. Mon coeur battait, mon souffle se coupa et je fermai les yeux dans un ultime tremblement.

Je sentis une pression sur mon corps délicat et quelque chose de froid et lisse toucha la peau découverte de ma hanche. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur, alors tout en pensant que je devais être morte j'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis me stupéfia.

Alice était là..

Elle me serrait contre elle, un bras autour de ma taille et sa main posée sur ma hanche tandis que son autre bras était tendu vers le vanne stopé. Il ne nous avait pas touché. Avec une vitesse que je ne peux expliquer, elle était arrivée près de moi et avait de toute évidence arrêté la camionnette sur le point de m'écraser. Je n'osais pas bouger ni même parler. Notre proximité était réduite, je pouvais sentir son souffle frais sur mon nez alors qu'elle me dévisageait avec un air inquiet. Je la fixai abasourdie quand elle me demanda doucement:

-Isabella?... Est ce que ça va? Tu as mal quelque part?

C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix féminine et elle sonnait à mes oreilles comme un air de comptine. Je sentis ses yeux insister n'entendant pas de réponse de ma part alors je me repris.

-Euh...je...crois que non. Je...je préfère Bella. Isabella c'est un peu trop...romantique.

Elle m'envoya un sourire divin, apparemment amusée et rassurée par mes mots. J'entendais un vacarme collectif s'avançer vers nous mais je ne pouvais en voir les émetteurs et j'en conclus qu'eux ne nous voyaient sans doute pas non plus.

Elle désserra son étreinte pour me poser délicatement au sol et avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Ne dis à personne ce que j'ai fait.

Ses yeux étaient presque suppliants. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, la foule d'élèves m'entourait déjà alors qu'elle était partie.

* * *

Alice POV:

Rosalie était furieuse. Les autres ne disaient rien mais d'après elle j'avais pris un risque qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Je n'avais aucune excuse ni raison valable à lui donner à vrai dire parce qu'en effet, sauver la vie de Bella publiquement était un risque énorme que je n'avais pas anticipé. Je n'avais même pas eu de vision de cet accident. Mais voyant ce vanne sur le point de la percuter je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Le jour de son arrivée j'avais entendu ses propos dans le réfectoire, ce qu'elle avait dit sur moi en réponse à la phrase irréspectueuse d'un de nos camarades m'avait heurté. J'entendais tout ce qui se disait, à chaque table, sans le moindre besoin de me concentrer. Et entendre des paroles si tendres de la part de la nouvelle était une surprise pour moi. D'habitude les filles sont jalouses et lançent toute une liste de critiques à mon égard quand la conversation tourne "aux Cullen" et les garçons parlent aussi crûment que cet humain avec Bella. Alors mon attention s'était reportée sur elle.

Depuis le début de la semaine je la regardais aller et venir. Je me suis permise d'aller chez elle en pleine nuit et me suis engouffrée par sa fenêtre pour la regarder avec curiosité. Son esprit différent m'intriguait.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à regarder mourir cette énigme que représentait cette douce humaine.

Carlisle qui s'était occupé d'elle à son arrivée aux urgences vint vers nous.

-Bon elle va très bien. Elle ne m'a parlé de rien mais elle est confuse, je pense qu'elle va vouloir des explications Alice.

Mes frères et soeurs me toisaient.

-Que dois-je lui répondre?

Mon père, pâle et ténèbreux, semblait pensif tandis que Rosalie prit la parole :

-Si jamais elle en parle Alice... Carlisle ne devrions-nous pas partir dès ce soir?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non. Attendons de voir ce qu'il en est .Alice?

Je relevai la tête pour appréhender ses conseils.

-Fais ce qu'il te paraît le mieux mais reste prudente sur ce que tu diras et sur ce qu'elle est apte à entendre et à comprendre de nous. Préserve nous et cache notre nature si tu entrevois le moindre danger.

J'acquiesçai. Mon père repartit voir ses patients et le reste de ma famille partit rejoindre notre villa pour la soirée. Je restai, attendant que le chef Swann n'arrive pour ne pas laisser Bella seule. J'étais dans le couloir, assise lorsque je le vis arriver, paniqué mais visiblement rassuré de retrouver sa fille. Rien que pour cette image je fûs heureuse de mon acte, une famille allait dormir soulagée cette nuit.

* * *

Bella POV:

J'étais rentrée chez moi ce soir et normalement je pourrai retourner en cours dès demain. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit tout en me remémorant cette journée passée. Je revisualisais la scène du parking dans ma tête et des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent.

Pourquoi? Comment? Qui est-elle?

Je sentais mon esprit se perdre dans des scénarios rocambolesques et tandis que je tentais de reprendre des pensées plus sèrieuses, je repensais à la main d'Alice. A cette sensation glacée sur ma peau découverte par le choc. A ses yeux, à son souffle. Dans une situation pareille j'aurais sans doute été reconnaissante envers n'importe qui de m'avoir sauvé mais j'étais sincèrement heureuse et touchée que ce geste vienne d'elle. Même s'il impliquait une remise en question de tout ce que j'avais toujours cru en ce monde. Pourvu qu'elle m'apporte des réponses, pourvu qu'elle soit au lycée demain. La nuit allait être longue.


	4. Une vampire

**Chapitre 4 Une vampire**

Bella POV:

Elle était là. Je croisai son regard alors que j'entrais dans le réfectoire avec Angéla. La matinée avait été un vrai calvaire pour moi. Tout le monde venait me demander si j'allais bien, ce que j'avais ressenti, si j'avais eu peur. Je détestais cette agitation et cette façon de me placer au centre de l'attention. J'avais besoin d'air mais surtout de réponses pour apaiser mon pauvre cerveau en fusion depuis la veille au soir.

Alice avait dû comprendre ce que j'attendais d'elle parce qu'à la fin du déjeuner, elle passa devant moi et m'invita du regard à la suivre. Je ne me fis pas prier et alors que je faisais un geste amical à Angéla qui s'éloignait, je rejoignis la jolie brune à l'extèrieur de l'établissement.

Cette dernière me regarda avec intensité tandis qu'elle s'adossait à sa voiture.

-Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs pour discuter?

Je pensais aux cours que j'allais manquer cet après-midi si je partais avec elle mais après tout avec l'épisode d'hier Charlie comprendrait certainement que je m'absente pour me reposer un peu avant la fin des cours. J'acceptai.

Elle m'ouvrit la portière côté passager et j'entrai dans sa voiture. Elle roulait vraiment très vite et je ne me sentais pas très rassurée. Je m'accrochai à mon siège alors qu'elle entamait un virage serré. Elle vit ma main cramponnée fermement et elle sourit.

-Tu n'aimes pas la vitesse?

Je répondis en me forçant à sembler la plus détendue possible.

-Si.. la vitesse normale, la tienne est..disons...énergique.

Elle rit à ma réponse et je la regardai du coin de l'oeil, le son cristallin qui sortait de sa bouche m'enchantait. Elle était vraiment belle. Une peau laiteuse, des yeux noisettes tirant sur le doré, les cheveux bruns courts qui partaient dans tous les sens, un charme envoûtant. J'aimais être ici avec elle, c'était très agréable de respirer son parfum sucré dans ce petit espace confiné.

-N'aies pas peur... je te sauverais encore s'il le fallait.

Je rougis à cette phrase.

-Oui d'ailleurs.. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait mais.. merci.. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça mais sans toi nous ne serions pas toutes les deux là à en parler.

Elle tourna la tête pour poser ses yeux dans les miens.

-De rien Bella. Si c'était à refaire je le referais sans hésiter.

J'étais troublée par son regard et par ses paroles. Je savais que c'était seulement de la politesse ou de la gentillesse tout au plus mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir attirée par elle. Je souris et elle reposa son attention sur la route devant nous tandis que nous nous avançions vers une villa au milieu des bois.

-C'est chez toi?

-Oui c'est la villa des Cullen. Mes frères et soeurs sont en cours et mes parents au travail, nous pourrons parler tranquillement. Tu veux appeler ton père pour lui dire que tu es avec moi cet après-midi?

-Il sait qui tu es?

Elle asquieçait.

-Oui, nos pères ne connaissent bien. J'ai vu le tien quelquefois à la maison. Je pense qu'il me fait confiance, il sera rassuré si le lycée l'appelle.

Elle avait raison, je pris mon téléphone et appelai Charlie pour le mettre au courant. Il écoutait mon annonce et rétorqua:

-Aucun problème Bella. Alice est une fille responsable ça ne m'inquiète pas et puis je préfère que tu ne sois pas seule, on ne sait jamais et comme ça elle pourra avoir un oeil sur toi si tu ne te sens pas bien. A ce soir ma chérie.

Je raccrochai sous le regard protecteur d'Alice qui avait garé la voiture.

-C'est bon.

-Parfait, allez viens je vais te faire visiter.

Nous descendîmes et alors qu'elle m'entraînait vers les différentes pièces de sa maison elle me prit la main pour me faire faire le tour et nous ramener dans la pièce à vivre. J'avoue avoir senti mon coeur râter un battement.

Elle m'invita à m'assoir sur le canapé du salon. J'étais stressée, je ne savais pas comment entâmer la conversation.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Ah non non merci c'est gentil.. Je... Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement hier.

-Tu le sais déjà Bella je crois.

-Non...

Elle lâcha un soupir.

-Et bien, je me suis interposée entre toi et le vanne.

Voyant qu'elle ne développait pas, je me lançai :

-Mais tu es consciente que normalement et en supposant que tu aies eu le temps de me rejoindre si vite, tu aurais dû être écrasée avec moi?

Elle baissa les yeux, toujours debout face à moi. Ce qu'elle était belle malgré la tension évidente de la conversation!

-C'est compliqué Bella.

J'insistai.

-Ca je n'en doute pas. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre.. S'il te plait Alice. Ne me laisse pas dans le noir.

Elle releva la tête. Son regard semblait perturbé par ma phrase. Elle réfléchissait puis dit doucement:

-Si tu es sauve et que je n'ai rien non plus c'est parce que je ne suis pas totalement...

-Totalement quoi?

Pas de réponse, un silence s'installa avant que je ne repose ma question. Je perdais ma séreinité tandis que la tension montait.

-Alors? Tu n'es pas totalement quoi?

Elle lâcha rapidement:

-humaine.

Cette fois je ne parlais plus. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de moi? C'était une blague? Mais si j'essayais d'être honnête envers moi même et bien que l'idée me paraisse presque inavouable, il était évident qu'il y aurait une révélation dans ce genre là. Un être humain n'aurait pas survécu et je le savais parfaitement.

-N'aies pas peur d'accord.

Elle avait de nouveau ce regard suppliant comme la veille où elle m'avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne sur mon sauvetage. Je tentais de l'apaiser:

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi... Ce que tu as fait hier est loin de m'inspirer de la peur.

-Ma famille est en colère contre moi à cause de ce que j'ai fait.

-Ta famille est comme toi?

-Oui..

Je la regardai fixement, je voulais en savoir plus et je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir éclarci toutes mes interrogations.

-Explique moi..

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup plus qu'aucun autre humain Bella.

Je m'agaçais.

-Non mais Alice.. Tu ne peux pas me sauver en me montrant des aptitudes surnaturelles et le lendemain me dire que tu ne peux pas m'en dire trop!Je suis humaine oui et avec l'humanité se joint la curiosité!

Elle sourit.

-Bien.. Puisque tu sembles déterminée. Promets-moi de garder ces révélations pour toi Bella. Il en va de la sécurité de ma famille... et de ma propre sécurité.

Comment pouvait-elle penser que je pourrais la mettre en danger après ce qu'elle venait de faire pour moi?

-Je te le promets.

Elle inspira et avec une impressionnante assurance elle m'expliqua tout en détails de la façon la plus claire possible. Je ne l'interrompris pas.

-Nous sommes des vampires. Des vampires un peu particuliers parce que nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal. C'est pour cela que je suis froide et dure comme de la pierre. J'ai pû te rejoindre si vite hier parce que nous possédons une grande rapidité de mouvements, nous sommes surhumains. Nous sommes forts. Nous ne veillissons plus. Notre sang est gelé, notre coeur ne bat plus depuis lontemps et nos yeux changent de couleur lorsque nous avons soif. Ils deviennent noirs comme le charbon alors que le noisette doré prédomine en temps normal. Si l'un de nous te regarde avec des yeux de cette couleur Bella tu devras t'éloigner par précaution. Irina n'est pas encore très bien conditionnée à notre régime végétarien. Et pour ma part j'ai une autre aptitude surnaturelle, j'ai des visions principalement sur l'avenir mais pas seulement.

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir un seul son de ma bouche. Toutes ces informations s'entremêlaient dans ma tête et je tentais de me calmer pour raisonner correctement.

-Tout va bien Bella? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais..

Son regard semblait triste. Je me maudis d'être aussi renfermée en cet instant.

-Ca va oui, j'essaie simplement d'assimiler tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi je ne suis pas inquiète. Et je réalise à quel point votre secret est important et à quel point tu as pris des risques pour moi en me sauvant la vie. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Mais j'étais totalement perdue. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Je n'avais jamais cru aux vampires et autres créatures fantastiques. Quand bien même j'en aurais croisé un je me serais attendue à une toute autre enveloppe corporelle. Alice était si jolie, si magnétique, elle ne m'effrayait pas et pourtant c'est bien de la peur que je devrais ressentir en cet instant.

-Mais euh... tout ce qu'on raconte dans les livres...

-Beaucoup de choses y sont fausses.

-Tu ressembles à tout sauf à une tueuse Alice.. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Elle me fixai et mon sang se glaça face à ce regard de prédation.

-Tout en moi est fait pour te plaire Bella. Nous attirons votre intêret par notre physique mêlant malice et perfection. Chaque détail de ma personne est conçu pour te piéger, si je le voulais tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper.

Son regard s'attrista.

-Mais nous luttons, ma famille et moi, pour ne pas être comme ça. Pour ne pas ressembler aux autres vampires. Malgré tout, le pouvoir attractif que nous dégageons, nous ne pouvons nous en défaire.

Je repensais à toutes ces choses qui s'étaient bousculées en moi lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois.

-Ca expliquerait certaines choses effectivement.

Elle me regardait avec curiosité.

-Quelles choses?

J'avais commis une erreur en disant cela, maintenant il allait falloir que je réponde et j'étais extrèmement mal à l'aise.

-Et bien.. que je te trouve très jolie. Plus jolie que la plupart des filles que j'ai rencontré au cours de ma courte vie en comparaison de la tienne.

Elle sourit et l'étincelle dans ses yeux se ranima doucement.

Un blanc s'installa avant que je ne reprenne la parole, peu sûre de moi :

-Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais je suis épuisée, sûrement à cause d'hier..

-Pas de problème Bella je te ramène viens.

Nous rejoignîmes sa voiture pendant que je tentais de faire le point dans ma tête. En fait je n'étais pas fatiguée du tout, mais j'étais vraiment gênée de l'aveu que je venais de lui faire et surtout j'avais besoin de penser à tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui.


	5. Vision d'un rêve

**Chapitre 5 Vision d'un rêve**

Alice POV:

Depuis que j'avais tout dit à Bella je la sentais prendre ses distances. Elle avait peur sans doute, même mes visions ne m'éclairaient pas. Ce devait être dur pour une humaine de comprendre et de supporter un secret pareil, je n'aurais peut être pas dû. Mais comment aurais-je pû faire autrement?

Je n'avais même pas trouver mes mots lorsqu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'estimait comme une des plus jolies filles à sa connaissance. J'en étais sincèrement flattée et je ne pensais pas que son ressenti soit dû à notre apparence féline. En fait pour bien formuler, ce serait plutôt que je ne l'espèrais pas..

Bella etait une mortelle intéressante, avec de l'esprit et beaucoup de maturité. J'aimais ce qu'elle était et pour rien au monde je n'aimerais la voir me fuir ou me craindre. Je devais lui laisser du temps, ne pas la brusquer et attendre.

* * *

Bella POV:

Je traversais une pèriode des plus difficiles. Mon coeur livrait bataille avec mon esprit et mon instinct de conservation.

Alice.

Ce prénom se répétait en moi sans arrêt depuis deux semaines et je ne lui avais toujours pas reparlé. Je la croisais mais la fuyais autant que possible pour ne pas me retrouver face à elle. Pour le moment je n'en avais pas la force. Sa nature et son don ne me font pas peur, c'est ce qu'elle fait naître en moi qui me terrifiait.

Je me sentais lourde et légère à la fois, elle m'attirait démesurément mais elle l'avait dit elle même: tout est sensé m'attirer chez elle. Etais-je simplement victime d'un piège de la nature? Le bon vieux drame de la proie qui se jette dans la gueule du loup? Ou était-ce véritablement autre chose?

Je ne savais pas si je voulais connaître la réponse. Si je me rapprochais d'Alice, je risquais au mieux d'être blessée car le lien qui me mène à elle ne serait que ruse ou bien me faire dévorer.

Je pensais à son sang, à ses émotions, à ses propres peurs. Comment ressentait-elle alors que son coeur ne battait plus en elle? Comment ressentait-elle la chaleur d'une envie ou le froid d'une frayeur? Elle ne pouvait plus rougir ou pleurer, ni même frissonner. Je m'interrogeais des heures à ce propos et finissais même par en rêver. Un rêve intense, un rêve qui me procura une boulversante rafale de picotements.

Il fallait malgré tout que je me concentre sur ma scolarité et peut être pourrais-je grâce à cette concentration, oublier un peu tous ces rebondissements surréalistes.

* * *

Alice POV:

C'était la journée "Anniversaire". Ma famille et moi étions arrivés très tôt pour finir d'installer les tables de cours dans le hall d'entrée de notre lycée miniature. Les parents d'élèves et les anciens élèves et professeurs seraient tous là aujourd'hui pour fêter la 60ème année d'ouverture de l'établissement de Forks. Qu'il y ait un lycée dans une si petite ville tenait du miracle, pour les habitants il y avait de quoi le fêter. Les humains ont de drôles de rituels!

Je vis Bella au loin en train d'aider son amie Angela à porter une table. Je commençais réellement à être attristée de la situation. Comptait-elle passer le reste de l'année à m'ignorer de la sorte?

Je me rapprochai un peu pour la détailler. Elle portait une robe noire ceintrée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

Les professeurs me sortirent de mes pensées lorsqu'ils incitèrent tout le monde à s'assoir pour visionner le diaporama spécialement réalisé pour cet évènement. Je m'asseyai au fond de la salle tout près de Rosalie tandis qu'à l'autre bout, tout devant, Bella choisit une place entre Eric et Angéla.

C'est lorsque le diaporama fût lancé qu'une vision me frappa:

_Je voyais Bella endormie, le réveil marquant 2h du matin sur sa table de chevet. Ses paupières bougeaint et tremblaient, elle était sans doute en train de rêver. Je me rapprochai d'elle, assez pour pouvoir toucher ses yeux avec mes lèvres et je plongeai en elle comme un spectre. Je me retrouvai dans un autre monde, j'étais spectatrice, j'étais dans son songe._

_Et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de m'y voir. Je me voyais là debout, regardant Bella intensément qui me rendait elle même ce regard profond et lourd de sens. Elle prit mes mains et m'attira sur un fauteuil rouge. Après m'avoir assise, elle se mit sur moi à califourchon et tout en continuant de me regarder elle me désigna un appareil relié à son doigt. Je tournai la tête sur sa gauche pour admirer ce qu'on aurait pu décrire comme une machine représentant le flux sanguin de Bella par une courbe en mouvement bleue._

_Bella se pressa contre moi et la machine représenta une deuxième courbe, rouge cette fois-ci. La mienne. Mais cette courbe n'était pas mouvante, elle était fixe, glacée._

_Bella m'enlaça de toutes ses forces et sa courbe commença à recouvrir la mienne. Mélangeant nos sangs et réchauffant le mien. Le couleur bleue de son nectar pulsé entrait en moi et la vie petit à petit revenait habiter mes veines jusqu'alors vides de mouvements et de chaleur. Je pouvais sentir la sensation puissante qui se produisit. Je respirais par nécessité, je ressentais le rouge me monter aux joues tandis que ce sentiment électrisant de bien être envahissait mon corps tout entier. Je vivais, je ressentais, j'étais fragile, j'étais abandonnée dans les bras de cette jeune femme incroyable qui me faisait un présent des plus émouvants._

_Je soufflais des mots tendres à son oreille. Je murmurais son prénom. Mon coeur, jadis figé, battait à l'unisson du sien et s'accélérait à son contact. J'avais oublié cette sensation fascinante._

_Elle me caressait la peau et des larmes coulèrent sur ma joue pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Elle les essuya tendrement avant de me déclarer ceci :_

_-Rien ne pourra m'enlever cette vision de toi, si belle, si sensuelle. Je veux être ton sang, ta chair, tes battements de vie. Tu es un saphir, la lumière de mes terreurs. Ce que je ferais pour toi ne peut être égalé._

Je revins à moi, droite sur ma chaise. Je restais là sans bouger, j'étais totalement troublée.

Je dirigeai immédiatement mon regard sur Bella qui discutait avec ses amis. Une tendresse indescriptible envahit mon être en cet instant. Cette vision était boulversante pour moi. C'était la première fois que je voyais le rêve de quelqu'un et non la réalisation de ses décicions ou ses actions passées. Plus encore que de le voir, je le ressentais comme si j'y étais. J'avais vu l'intimité même des pensées de Bella. Et quelles pensées!

Je savais maintenant avec certitude qu'elle tenait à moi et même si la teneur de son subconscient était quelque peu choquante, elle ne me priverait pas de sa compagnie éternellement. J'avais envie d'aller à sa rencontre, de la ramener près de moi pour faire monter le rouge à ses joues et les embrasser délicatement.

Ce que j'avais entrevue dans cette vision, était tout simplement le plus beau et sincère des sentiments à mon égard que je n'avais jamais vu ni ressenti. La douceur de Bella me touchait plus que de raisons. Je voulais la protéger, la respirer, la serrer contre moi. Je voulais être là pour elle. J'étais émue de la façon la plus pure possible.


	6. L'agression

**Chaprite 6 L'agression**

Bella POV:

Je ne pensais qu'à elle du matin au soir, ça devenait une obsession. Dès demain je l'appellerai pour que nous puissions nous voir je ne pouvais plus tenir comme ça. J'étais peut être ensorcelée par la puissance de son aura carnivore mais c'était trop dur. Ca devenait douloureux d'être si éloignée d'elle, elle me manquait véritablement alors que je la connaissais à peine.

Mais aujourd'hui je devais prendre sur moi. Angéla et une amie à elle m'avaient invité à les accompagner à Port Angeles pour choisir des robes de bal. Bien que je ne compte pas participer à cette soirée, Angéla m'avait supplié de venir pour que je lui donne mon avis sur ses essayages. J'avais donc accepter à contre coeur et la journée promettait d'être éprouvante pour une phobique du shopping comme moi.

Les heures passaient dans cette boutique pour femmes et après avoir conseillé mon amie je me dirigeai vers la vendeuse.

-Vous ne connaîtriez pas une librairie intéressante pas loin?

-Si bien sûr elle est à quelques rues plus bas.

Je retournai vers Angéla et lui demandai si ça ne la gênait pas que j'y fasse un saut pour chercher quelques livres. Elle semblait satisfaite de mon rôle d'aujourd'hui et rigola:

-Bien sûr Bella! Je te libère de ton supplice t'as été géniale! à tout à l'heure.

Je la remerciai et sortis du magasin. Je mis un peu de temps à trouver la librairie qui se trouvait au fond d'une ruelle déserte et peu rassurante. Pourtant l'habit ne fait pas le moine parce qu'elle était réellement fantastique. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse et les bouquins exposés choisis avec goût. Je nageais dans le bonheur!

Je ne me rendis pas compte que la nuit commençait à tomber lorsque j'en ressortis pour rejoindre mes amies. J'étais inconsciente, bien trop inconsciente!

Alors que je remontais la ruelle, un groupe de jeunes voyous s'y engouffra me barrant le passage. Prise de panique je fis demi tour et c'est avec horreur que je compris que le reste de la bande m'attendait à l'autre bout. J'étais tétanisée et leurs ricanements se rapprochaient.

Ils étaient nombreux et m'encerclaient comme des fauves. J'avais peur, je tremblais. La librairie était fermée et personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait, aucune habitation autour, aucun commerce.

Ils avaient l'air sales et un peu ivres. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je les voyais me tourner autour se rapprochant de plus en plus en lâchant des insanités.

-Dis donc on a touché le gros lot ce soir! On va bien s'amuser..

-Elle a l'air coincée on va la faire crier un peu.

-Hey poupée tu nous montres ce qu'il y a sous ces vêtements hein?

L'un d'eux m'empoigna sous les encouragements de la bande. Je me débattais mais un autre m'attrapa par les cheveux avant de me faire assoir, les genoux à terre.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? M'avaient-ils repéré quand je suis passée en arrivant tout à l'heure? Je me disais toujours que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres qu'il fallait faire preuve d'un manque de vigilance énorme pour se retrouver dans une situation comme celle là. Je m'étais plantée!

La peur cisallait mon ventre, je tremblais de plus en plus fort en suppliant et en me débattant. Je ne voulais pas, non je ne voulais pas!Je criais mais personne ne semblait m'entendre et celui qui me tenait par les cheveux me gifla violemment pour me faire taire.

Je pensais à Alice. Je priais pour qu'elle arrive comme la dernière fois et qu'elle me vienne en aide. Si seulement j'avais été moins conne avec elle, elle serait peut être venue avec moi aujourd'hui et je n'en serais pas là!

Je pleurais maintenant et un autre garçon se posta devant moi, debout, son entre jambe face à mon visage. La nausée me monta lorsque je le vis sur le point de baisser sa braguette.

C'est là que je l'entendis. Un bruit de moteur assourdissant vint de derrière eux et ils s'écartèrent pour éviter le dérapage d'une volvo grise. Elle s'arrêta net face à moi, ayant obligé l'individu qui s'y trouvait juste avant à se décaler. Une petite brune aux cheveux courts en sortit. On aurait dit une furie. Sa colère émanait d'elle avec une force sans nom. Je jurerais l'avoir entendu grogner.

-Eloignez vous d'elle!

Ils éclatèrent de rire. L'un d'eux se risqua:

-Hey ma belle t'énerve pas viens plutôt participer.. On te réserve la même chose ma minette t'as bien fait de te pointer!

Il disait cela avec une assurance sans borne. Il déchanta rapidement lorsqu'Alice le stoppa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la prendre par le bras. Elle le lui cassa en un mouvement. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que les autres se rapprochaient de lui, paniqués. Celui qui me tenait par les cheveux fut surpris par la jolie brune qui arriva près de lui en une seconde et le plaqua au sol à son tour.

-C'est comme ça que tu traites les femmes. Répugnante créature je pourrais t'envoyer dans l'autre monde sans le moindre effort. Tu le mériterais..

Elle le lâcha non sans lui épargner un regard de dégôut et se pencha sur moi. J'avais toujours les genoux au sol et je tentais de sécher les larmes qui avaient irrité mes joues. Son regard devint doux et protecteur et elle me prit dans ses bras sans mal pour me porter jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Je suis là Bella. Je suis là...

Ils la regardèrent sans broncher et semblaient même outrés de ce qu'elle venait de leur faire. Comme s'ils étaient d'innocentes victimes.

Alice n'en tint pas compte et démarra en trombe. Elle ne prononça plus un mot et semblait se concentrer sur la route en serrant ses mains fermemant sur le volant. Nous sortîmes de la ville et alors que nous traversions une route de campagne je lui demandai d'arrêter la voiture. Elle sembla surprise par ma demande mais s'arrêta immédiatement et se rangea sur le bord de la route.

-Tu veux prendre l'air deux minutes?

Je la regardai fixement avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non?

Mes émotions me subjuguèrent et sans réfléchir je sautai sur le siège conducteur pour me retrouver sur elle et entourée de ses bras.

-Oh Bella... Ca va aller d'accord?

je tremblais toujours et elle serra son étreinte en me caressant les cheveux.

-Chut.. Je suis désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt. Je vais te ramener chez moi tu veux bien? Pour ne pas inquiéter Charlie.

-Oui je voudrais bien. Reste avec moi ce soir s'il te plait.

Elle recula mon visage de son cou pour pouvoir me regarder .

-Bien entendu que je reste. Je dormirai avec toi si tu veux, tu ne risques rien.

* * *

Alice POV:

Je l'avais ramené à la villa le plus rapidement possible et après lui avoir préparé un repas je téléphonai à Angela pour lui expliquer pourquoi son amie s'était volatilisée dans la soirée puis j'appelai son père. Evidemment je ne lui avais pas dit réellement ce qui était arrivé à Bella, je simulais une envie non préméditée de l'inviter à passer la soirée chez nous. Charlie ne s'inquièterait pas et Bella allait pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions. D'autant plus que toute ma famille était partie à un concert et ne rentrerait que tard dans la nuit. Elle serait au calme.

Je la rejoignis à la cuisine et m'aperçus qu'elle n'avait pas touché son assiette. Elle regardait dans le vide, elle était secouée et ça se comprenait .

-Tu ne manges pas?

Elle releva la tête.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.. Je suis désolée, ce que tu as préparé a pourtant l'air délicieux. Tu as réussi à joindre mon père et Angéla?

-Oui ils sont avertis que tu resteras ici cette nuit. Angéla était choquée par ce qu'il t'est arrivé, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'appellerait demain pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Et je n'ai rien dit à ton père, j'ai préfèré ne pas mettre son insctinct de répresentant de la loi en éveil.

-Tu as bien fait. Merci..

Elle rebaissa les yeux vers sa nourriture. D'après l'expression lisible sur son visage je pouvais être certaine qu'elle n'y gôuterait même pas. Je me rapprochai d'elle pour poser ma main sur son bras. Elle se leva aussitôt et vint se lover contre moi, à ma grande surprise.

Elle avait besoin de réconfort et je dois l'admettre, la sentir contre moi m'était très agréable. Je la serrais fort et la prit dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre.

-Je vais t'emmener là haut pour que tu te reposes ça va te faire du bien..

Ma voix se voulait douce et rassurante, je tenais tellement à elle. Si seulement elle savait à quel point j'avais pris sur moi pour ne pas massacrer ses agresseurs. Leurs intentions m'avaient mise hors de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on la touche, je ne pourrais laisser quiconque lui faire du mal.

Je la déposai sur mon lit.

-Alice ?

-Oui Bella?

-Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi?

Elle était si adorable, allongée comme une enfant.

-Tout ce que tu voudras..

-Je voudrais rester contre toi.. mais j'aimerais sentir ta peau.

Ses joues s'empouprèrent et si mon sang me l'avait permis le rouge me serait sans doute monter aux joues également. J'étais vraiment surprise par sa demande mais sous son regard de détresse, je me déshabillai pour ne garder que mon boxer et mon bustier avant de la rejoindre sous les draps.

Elle vient immédiatement se coller à moi et ses jambes nues s'entrelacèrent avec les miennes. Sa peau était chaude et d'une infinie douceur. J'embrassai sa joue alors qu'elle s'accrochait à mes hanches. La situation faisait monter un feu en moi. Je lui caressais les cheveux puis le visage, front contre front tandis que nous étions plaquées l'une à l'autre.

Je la sentis trembler et je crus qu'elle grelottait mais elle me rassura tout de suite.

-Je n'ai pas froid, j'aime simplement tes câlins...

C'est alors que sa phrase me percuta. J'avais déjà entendu cela, avec le même timbre, la même douceur. C'était évident maintenant, Bella était la fille de mes visions, celle dont je ne voyais jamais le visage.. Elle était là, contre moi..

Je lui souris.

* * *

Bella POV:

Je ne sais pas d'où me venait l'audace de demander une pareille chose à Alice, mais j'en avais réellement besoin. C'était une manière pour moi de m'apaiser même si je savais que c'était un peu déplacé étant donné que nous ne nous connaissions pas si bien que ça. Mais elle avait accepté silencieusement et avait gentiment enlevé ses vêtements pour qu'une fois dévêtue à mon tour un minimum, je puisse venir me caler contre elle.

C'était juste merveilleux. Etre contre Alice après un moment si traumatisant me faisait presque minimiser ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Elle était venue me chercher... Les deux fois où je m'étais retrouvée en danger elle était là, elle m'avait protégé. Je voulais lui montrer l'ampleur de ma reconnaissance mais je n'osais pas. Si je l'avais fait je l'aurais sans doute embrassé, c'était si bon de la sentir présente pour moi.

Je me resserrais un peu plus contre son corps froid. Notre câlin m'apportait une paix indescriptible, je savourais ses caresses et son parfum. Je me sentais en sécurité, je n'aurais voulu être nul part ailleurs. Comment avais-je pu penser quelques jours auparavant qu'elle pourrait me faire du mal en raison de sa nature vampirique ?

Je la contemplais, rien au monde ne pourrait égaler ce moment de tendresse avec ma belle vampire. Je ne savais pas comment savourer cet instant, c'était à la fois ambigu et en même temps pas du tout. C'était tendre mais platonique, c'était de la douceur dans son état brut et oh combien j'aimais ça!

Elle me regardait intensément dans les yeux lorsque j'ouvis la bouche:

-Merci d'être intervenue... encore.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et un frisson me parcourut.

-De rien Bella. Je t'avais dit que s'il le fallait je te sauverais encore.

J'osais une action et je vins poser délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je devais être rouge comme une pivoine mais j'étais heureuse de voir Alice me sourire. Elle vient poser son nez contre le mien et le caressa doucement. J'étais bien, je me sentais décoller du sol et je m'endormis paisiblement.


	7. La clairière

**Chapitre 7 La clairière**

Bella POV:

Tout avait changé dans ma vie. Autrefois j'étais la gentille Bella sans histoire, aujourd'hui je devenais la gentille Bella qui avait un secret et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son ange gardien, une fille, une vampire. Si on m'avait raconté cela avant que je n'arrive à Forks je n'y aurais sans doute pas cru.

J'arrivai au lycée vêtue d'un chemisier blanc un peu transparent et d'un silm noir, j'avais décidé d'être un peu sexy aujourd'hui et évidemment j'allais vite le regretter..

Mike vint à ma rencontre.

-Hey Bella! Tu es à tomber aujourd'hui j'adore tes fringues..

Il lorgnait ma poitrine ce qui me mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise.

-...Merci Mike, tu sais que mes yeux sont plus hauts que ça n'est-ce pas?

Il sembla gêné une seconde puis me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Désolé mais c'est ta faute.. Tu es tellement...

-Sublime.

La voix qui venait de derrière moi me fit chavirer intèrieurement. J'aurais pû reconnaître cette voix parmi des milliers. Je me tournai.

-Alice..

Elle me détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

-Bonjour Bella. Mike a raison tu es superbe..

Je rougis face à son regard sombre sur moi et j'entendis Mike geindre quelque peu.

-Bon bah je vais en cours. A plus les filles.

Une fois parti, Alice me prit la main en sautillant joyeusement vers l'entrée du lycée.

-Tu es magnifique toi aussi..

Elle portait un short noir effet cuir avec un débardeur blanc nacré.

-Merci. Après les cours on va quelque part ensemble?

-J'adorerais.

Elle sourit victorieuse.

-Alors à tout à l'heure ma belle humaine.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser et je restais figée sur ce "ma" qu'elle avait employé. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme là. Je crois que bien que j'eus du mal à me l'admettre, je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour Alice. Ce n'était pas seulement une attirance, je sentais que sa présence m'était devenue indispensable. Rien que le fait de penser à elle me faisait trembler et les souvenirs des câlins qu'elle m'avait faits me rendaient toute faible émotionnellement. Comment ne pas succomber à une aussi belle fille? Et une beauté qui m'a sauvé la vie qui plus est.

Je repensais à ce soir là, je ne le savais pas mais elle était restée dans les parrages pour s'assurer que je ne risquais rien. Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment d'après elle, une vision peut être?

Quoiqu'il en soit j'avais désormais une ombre derrière moi qui veillait avec bienveillance. Mais comment lui dire que mon être la réclamait à présent? J'ai tellement peur de me ridiculiser, je ne suis pas du tout sûre de lui plaire. Ce serait plus simple si elle était un garçon, des contacts comme nous en avons eu ne veulent pas forcèment signifier grand chose entre deux filles. Il se pourrait bien et il y a même de grande chance pour qu'elle n'éprouve aucune attirance particulière pour moi mais seulement de l'affection. Ce petit jeu malicieux qu'elle a commencé n'est peut être pas celui du chat et la souris, elle ne fait peut être que rigoler sans arrière pensée? Toutes ces questions me rendaient folles je devais essayer de me calmer.

La fin des cours arriva rapidement et je me dirigeais à l'extèrieur avec hâte de la retrouver. Elle m'attendait assise en tailleur sur le capot de sa voiture. Je commençais à ressentir des choses vraiment intenses, l'attirance était devenue désir. Mes cellules brûlaient en moi chaque fois que mes yeux se posaint sur elle.

-On y va?

-Mais si on prend ta voiture comment vont rentrer tes frères et soeurs?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett est venu avec son quatre-quatre aujourd'hui. Il pourra les ramener.

Sans plus attendre je montai dans sa voiture luxueuse. Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse une seconde pour attraper quelque chose dans la boîte à gants, je frémis. Elle s'en aperçut et me lança toute sourire:

-C'est moi qui te fais ça?

-Ca quoi?

Elle s'approcha de mon visage, ses yeux noircis comme du charbon. Je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit par rapport a cette couleur occulaire. Ma respiration se faisait saccadée à cause de son souffle sucré sur moi.

-A-Alice?.. Tu avais dit que je devrais m'éloigner si toi ou l'un des membres de ta famille me regardait avec des pupilles noires... et tes pupilles le sont...

Elle ne s'éloigna pas et son regard qui se faisait encore plus sensuel me perça lorsqu'elle me murmura d'une voix sexy:

-Je t'ai dit cela c'est vrai.. mais cette couleur peut vouloir dire autre chose... une autre envie que celle de mordre.

J'allais m'évanouir si elle continuait et cette information créa une vague de frissons en moi qui descendit jusqu'à mon entre jambes. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute j'avais envie d'elle et elle me cherchait bien. Si j'avais douté de la réciprocité de mes attentes plus tôt dans la journée j'étais à présent sûre qu'elle s'appliquait à me séduire.

-Et là tu vois de quoi je parle ou toujours pas?

D'une voix suave elle ajouta:

-J'entends ton sang Bella, je ressens les mouvements imperceptibles de ton corps lorsqu'il s'affole.. Et j'entends que ton coeur s'emballe lorsque je suis prêt de toi.. Ai-je tort?

Elle sentait tout? Oh mon dieu c'était tellement gênant et excitant à fois! J'étais honteuse qu'elle puisse lire en moi ainsi et je priais pour qu'elle ne ressente pas également à quel point mon envie pour elle faisait monter cette chaleur entre mes cuisses. J'étais pudique et cette pensée me rendait extrêmement vulnérable, j'étais livrée à elle.

-Non, tu as raison..

Je la fixais toujours et ma respiration se faisait difficile, elle sentait si bon. Son parfum sentait la fleur de Lys. C'était irréel de penser qu'une fille comme Alice Cullen me charmait de cette manière, moi la fille la plus banale des USA.

Un sourire en coin quelque peu malicieux se dessina sur son visage parfait et elle se pencha pour effleurer ma joue bouillante de ses lèvres pleines et fraîches. Je pouvais ressentir la tendresse avec laquelle elle m'infligeait cette caresse. Elle y déposa un baiser qui parcourut mon corps d'émotions avant de se replacer sur son siège et de démarrer.

Comme à son habitude elle roulait à toute vitesse et je peinais pour rester droite à ses côtés. Nous ne fîmes pas plus de quelques kilomètres avant qu'elle ne s'introduise sur un petit chemin de terre pour finalement se garer en lisière de fôret.

Nous sortîmes en même temps de son véhicule et elle me fît signe d'entrer da ns la fôret en premier. J'avais à présent pleinement confiance en elle mais c'était surtout en moi que je ne faisais pas confiance. Avec toutes ces racines, ces ronces et pierres je risquais de me retrouver rapidement au sol la tête la première. Mais après tout elle était là, qu'avais-je à craindre en sa présence?

Elle m'emboîta le pas alors que je m'enfonçais dans le sous-bois. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur des arbres et de la mousse sur leurs branches, j'aimais ces parfums de verdure. Elle m'observait sans discrétion alors que mon pied buta contre une souche et me fit basculer. A une vitesse si rapide que je ne pus détailler son geste, Alice soutint le poids de mon corps et le releva m'agrippant de ses bras à la peau d'ivoire. Sans me défaire de son étreinte, je la contemplai affichant une moue désolée. Son sourire se voulut taquin lorsqu'elle commenta:

-Je vais être obligée d'être constamment auprès de toi tu ne crois pas?

Je boudais.

-Tu vas surtout en avoir assez de moi et bientôt tu me surnommeras Miss Catastrophe..

-Oh non! Hors de question que je me prive de ton prénom... Il colle parfaitement à ce que tu es.

Je compris le sous-entendu adorable qu'elle m'avait lancé et je ne pus retenir un sourire flatté de sur mon visage encore bougon.

Nous continuâmes notre ascension à travers la fôret lorsqu'elle me passa devant pour écarter un rideau de lierre qui cachait manifestement ce qu'elle voulait me montrer. En un geste, un endroit magnifique s'offrit à moi. Une clairière en plein milieu des bois, tapissée de petites fleurs et d'herbe propre. J'étais émerveillée par ce lieu incroyable et Alice me sortit de mes pensées en me prenant la main pour me guider sur un doux tapis de fleurs. Elle s'y allongea et je ne tardai pas à l'imiter. Nous étions étendues côte à côte, fixant les nuages. Un rayon de soleil traversa la brume et vient se poser sur nous. Ce que je vis à cet instant marqua ma vie, je n'avais rien admiré de la sorte auparavant. J'étais fascinée et subjuguée par ce spectable:

La peau crèmeuse d'Alice s'illuminait de milliers de petits diamands scintillants. Elle brillait comme un joyau au contact du soleil exceptionnellement apparent. Mes yeux ne se détachaient plus d'elle alors que nous étions toujours allongées, son regard toujours tourné vers le ciel.

-A-Alice...

Elle pencha la tête doucement.

-Oui Bella?

-Tu.. tu es magnifique...

Ses yeux redevinrent sombres tandis que son sourire s'étira tendrement.

-Je voulais te faire découvrir cet endroit unique. Et par la même occasion, la raison pour laquelle je ne me montre jamais au soleil.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi somptueux..

-J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes.

Elle avait dit ça avec douceur, aucune ambiguité dans sa réponse mais je me mordis la lèvre devant une beauté aussi enivrante.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne sans me quitter des yeux. Sa peau glacée brûlait la mienne à son contact. Je me sentais à ma place, les questions que je me posais sans cesse ne me tiraillaient plus, cependant je voulais lui en parler. Le plus naturellement du monde face à une créature si divine, je commençai à lancer le sujet.

-J'ai besoin de savoir une chose.

-Je t'écoute.

Je baissai un peu les yeux, une légère gêne m'envahissant. Mes doutes refirent surface et je balbutiai.

-T-Tu es si tactile avec moi parce que tu m'aimes bien? ..Tu m'as sauvé à cause de ça? J-Je veux dire, parce que tu m'aimes bien?

Son pouce caressa ma paume, avec prudence et douceur.

-Je t'ai sauvé parce que je tiens à toi.

-Mais pourtant lorsque tu as arrêté le vanne qui allait me tuer, tu ne me connaissais pas du tout.

Elle afficha un sourire mêlé de mystères.

-Je te connaissais, je ne savais pas encore exactement pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Je t'avais déjà vu Bella, dans mes visions.

Alors elle m'avait vu arriver avant même que je ne revienne à Forks.. Je n'en revenais pas. Les visions d'Alice étaient une enigme pour moi, si je ne croyais déjà pas aux vampires je croyais encore moins à la voyance et aux prémonitions. Mais elle m'avait déjà prouvé que mon esprit n'était pas assez ouvert et que ce monde renfermait des secrets dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

Me sentant perdue dans mes réflexions elle continua.

-Et si je suis tactile, oui c'est parce que tu es importante à mes yeux. Je ressens un besoin très puissant de te protéger et d'être auprès de toi.

Mon trouble se lisait dans mes yeux alors que mon regard se perdait dans le sien. Mon coeur cognait dans ma poitrine à tel point que j'en subissais les pulsations dans mes tempes. J'étais émue par cette déclaration et rien au monde n'aurait pu me priver de ce moment parfait, ici dans cette clairière, à l'abri des regards, accompagnée de cette jeune femme à couper le souffle. Je gravais dans ma mémoire cette image d'elle recouverte d'une rivière de cristaux lumineux.

Je savais qu'elle pouvait entendre les cognements dans ma poitrine, c'est sans doute ce qui la fit se rapprocher de moi pour m'amener contre elle. Elle posa sa main sur ma taille et son front contre le mien comme elle l'avait fait le soir où nous avions dormi ensemble. Profitant de chaque seconde, nous ne repartîmes qu'au coucher du soleil.


	8. Hostilité

**Chapitre 8 Hostilité**

Bella POV:

Elle était passée me prendre ce matin pour m'accompagner au lycée. J'aurais évidemment pû m'y rendre seule mais la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle m'avait ramené de la clairière, son visage était si lumineux lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de venir ce matin que je n'avais pas eu le coeur à lui refuser.

Elle était de bonne humeur, comme chaque jour. C'était agréable et motivant de l'avoir près de moi. Elle se gara et je maudissais le temps d'être passé si rapidement. Les vitres teintées de sa voiture nous protégeaient encore quelques instants du reste du monde et j'en profitai:

-Tu veux bien manger avec moi à la pause?

Elle avait l'air enjoué.

-Avec plaisir Bella. Mais je ne ferai que te tenir compagnie, tu sais que je ne mange rien.

J'hochai la tête, tout de même satisfaite qu'elle accepte. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil amusé et ouvrit sa portière.

Les autres nous regardaient d'une drôle de façon, enfin, je dis les autres mais je veux surtout parler de la bande de Jessica. Elle était avec moi en cours d'histoire et depuis mon arrivée je ressentais son hostilité à mon égard. Cependant je n'en connaissais pas la cause. Aujourd'hui, Mike était avec eux, il parlait à voix basse alors que je m'approchai de l'entrée, suivie de près par ma Cullen. Jessica s'adressa à moi alors que son petit groupe gloussait derrière elle:

-Hey Isabella! Alors comme ça tu mates les filles du lycée?

Mon regard se porta sur Mike qui semblait porter une lourde culpabilité sur les épaules. Qu'avait-il dit cet imbécile? Sans doute avait-il rapporté mon échange avec Alice la veille lorsqu'elle m'avait complimenté alors que j'avais ignoré sa propre remarque? Sans doute une vengeance stupide et méchante.

Angéla ne se trouvant pas très loin, leur lança un regard noir et croisa le mien en signe de compassion.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Jessica.

-De toi en train de baver sur une autre fille. C'est dégueulasse.

Je ne répondis rien et Alice m'incita à avancer sans insister. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et mes yeux s'embuèrent légèrement de colère et de peine. Ma vampire me chuchota à l'oreille:

-Laisse la dire, c'est une ignorante. Elle a juste peur de ce qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Son sourire cajoleur eut raison de moi et malgré ma difficulté à lâcher prise je reconnus qu'elle devait avoir raison. Pourquoi donner de l'importance à cette idiote?

-On se retrouve au réfectoire tout à l'heure.

Et sur un dernier clin d'oeil, elle fila. Je la regardais partir, détaillant sa silhouette parfaite. J'adorais sa démarche et son assurance alors qu'elle roulait des hanches en s'éloignant. Elle se retourna pour me regarder et ses yeux taquins m'indiquèrent qu'elle avait compris ce que j'étais en train de faire. Jessica n'avait pas tort, je "matais" réellement Alice Cullen.

Lorsque la matinée fut finie, je me dirigeai comme convenu vers le réfectoire pour la retrouver. Au moment d'en passer les portes je sentis une main me tirer en arrière par les cheveux.

-Je crois bien que tu es la seule gouine du lycée tu sais ça?

Bingo c'était encore Jessica, accompagnée de seulement trois élèves cette fois-ci, je n'en connaissais aucun. Je me dégageai rapidement pour lui faire face.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème? Et de quel droit tu me touches comme ça?

Son visage mesquin me répugnait et ma réponse ne l'avait rendu que plus agressif.

-C'est toi mon problème! Tu me dégoutes ma pauvre fille...Mike m'a dit comment tu regardais la soeur d'Edward Cullen, si elle savait comme tes pensées sont malsaines je suis certaine qu'elle te giflerait! C'est pas des tendres dans la famille.

Elle riait aux éclats et je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Une fois de plus les larmes commencèrent à me monter. Je voulais partir.

-T'as cru que t'avais tes chances peut être? Laisse moi rire, tu l'as regardé? Elle te trouverait lamentable. Tu es pitoyable à côté!

Cette fois je me décidai à échapper à cette scène de chasse aux sorcières mais en me tournant vers la porte je vis qu'Alice était entrée et se trouvait face à moi.

Elle ne perdit rien de son assurance terrifiante et électrisante lorsqu'elle fusilla Jessica du regard. Cette dernière gloussait toujours et s'attendait manifestement à ce qu'Alice, ayant entendu notre conversation, ne mette en pratique ce qu'elle avait programmé. Je savais qu'elle n'en ferait rien mais je ne m'attentais pas non plus à ce qu'elle cloue le bec de la blonde.

Elle se rapprocha pour prendre ma main fermement dans la sienne et tout en caressant ma joue de son autre main, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Jessica se tut, choquée et ma jolie brune se tourna de nouveau vers elle après avoir longuement appuyé son regard dans le mien. J'étais surprise mais je flottais dans du côton à cet instant, ses lèvres m'avaient embuées le coeur.

-Si quelqu'un est lamentable ici c'est plutôt toi. Tu as une autre idiotie à dire à Bella?

Jessica ne trouvait plus ses mots.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.. Je te conseille à l'avenir de la laisser tranquille. Ma famille et moi n'aimons pas trop les homophobes. Ni les filles superficielles.

A ce dernier mot, Jessica se vexa et tourna les talons. Je ne réalisais pas à quel point Alice était respectée dans l'établissement, pourtant personne ne savait ce qu'elle était vraiment. Sa notoriété n'était due qu'à sa personnalité.

Sans le savoir, elle venait de m'offrir mon premier baiser. Bien sûr ce n'était pas grand chose, il avait été tellement rapide et pudique que j'avais presque du mal à le croire. Pourtant je n'avais pas rêvé et bien qu'il ait été si innocent, il resterait le premier et la première fois que j'avais un contact intime de nature sentimentale avec ma protectrice.

Je riais doucement à la réaction de Jessica face à la défense cinglante de la jeune femme à mes côtés. Alice m'invita à la suivre enfin dans la salle de déjeuner et elle me glissa calmemant:

-Tes lèvres sont infiniment douces.

Mon coeur se remettait à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

-Les tiennes aussi. Merci d'avoir fait taire Jessica..

-Je n'ai pas fait uniquement cela pour la faire taire. J'en avais envie.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage gêné.

-J'en avais envie aussi..

Et juste par ses mots, j'admettais à voix haute mon attirance pour Alice ainsi que, par la force des choses, la découverte de mon orientation sexuelle. Je prenais pleinement conscience de ce que tout cela signifiait. La peur m'avait peut être assaillie quelques semaines auparavant mais cette fois je n'avais plus de crainte, je ne me demandais pas si aimer une autre fille pouvait être bizarre ou non. Je me demandais si aimer cette fille incroyable l'était. Ce qui était né en moi grâce à elle ne pouvait pas être malsain ou étrange, c'était doux, important et respectueux. J'étais heureuse de ressentir tant d'émotions, même si je ne m'attendais pas à les ressentir pour elle.

* * *

Alice POV:

Je ne doutais pas des envies de Bella me concernant, captant chaque vibration de son corps mais l'entendre me le dire clairement avait définitivement fait tomber les dernières barrières invisibles entre nous. J'attendais le bon moment pour l'embrasser de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, sans raison ni situation particulière. Je voulais simplement concrétiser par des actes ce que nous éprouvions toutes les deux, mais j'avais peur de la brusquer. Je ne savais rien de son passé même si je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre qu'elle était sensible, je me rappelais de ce qu'une humaine de son âge pouvait attendre et je voulais lui offrir ces moments inoubliables. Ce qui me retenait majoritairement était ma soif, je redoutais l'effet que ce besoin primaire pourrait avoir si nous étions plus intimes. Je devais penser à elle avant tout et la protéger, de moi même également.

Cependant j'étais heureuse de cette situation, je sentais le manque se combler en moi de jour en jour et ma famille, émue pour moi, m'avait demandé d'inviter Bella chez nous ce soir. Ce que je fis.

-Tu as peur?

Elle fixait la porte d'entrée en réfléchissant.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai déjà vu Edward, Irina, Rosalie et Emmet au lycée et je suppose que tes parents sont très gentils mais.. Je vais être entourée de vampires dans une maison au milieu des bois alors tu ne penses pas que je suis un peu...imprudente?

Je ris devant son air songeur.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre Bella. Je garde un oeil sur Irina, c'est la seule qui risque d'avoir du mal à supporter ta présence.

-C'est engageant..

Cette fois elle riait avec moi. Je lui tendis la main et l'emmenai à l'intèrieur pour la présenter.

Toute ma famille se tenait là, dans le salon, une image parfaite de la famille américaine aimante. Carlisle et Esmée sourirent tous deux poliment à Bella en lui disant bonjour.

-Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir, Alice nous a enormément parlé de toi.

Je tiquai sur "enormément", j'étais peut être une immortelle mais je gardais mes réaction humaines surtout en ce qui concercait la séduction. Et l'aveu que venaient de faire mes parents était un peu gênant. Bella n'eut pas l'air de le retenir et commença la conversation en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

J'étais surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle se comportait, comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours mais j'en étais enchantée. Il n'y avait que Rosalie et Irina qui semblaient mécontentes, quoiqu'Irina ne l'était certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que Rosalie. En fait Irina se fichait éperdument de notre cercle familial, lorsqu'elle connût Edward elle était une vagabonde et son implication dans notre clan n'était pas naturelle, elle voulait seulement faire plaisir à mon frère. Le sang de Bella devait l'attirer irrésistiblement, elle ne buvait du sang animal que depuis peu de temps et elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de cotoyer un humain d'aussi près. Quant à Rosalie, elle n'aimait simplement personne. Sa condition vampirique était une punition à ses yeux et les humains lui rappelaient ce qu'elle ne serait jamais la plaignais quelque part mais je désapprouvais son attitude impolie.

Alors que les blagues d'Emmet fusaient dans une conversation musclée entre Bella et lui, j'eus une vision déconcertante. Avant même que je puisse en parler aux miens, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un jeune homme blond aussi surhumain que nous entra ardemment.

-Jasper!


	9. Jasper

**Chapitre 9 Jasper**

Alice POV:

Instinctivement, je me plaçai devant Bella pour la préserver. Jasper se tenait devant nous tous, pâle, étrange, les pupilles de ses yeux aussi rouges qu'une flaque de sang. Je n'en revenais pas de le voir ici, il était parti depuis des décennies et je ne pensais vraiment pas le revoir un jour, surtout pas chez nous.

Depuis notre dernière altercation, il avait préfèré quitter les nôtres pour s'éloigner et trouver une autre compagne. A cette époque, il m'avait courtisé pendant de nombreuses années sans avoir de résultat malgré notre lien très proche et cet échec le rendait fou de colère, si bien qu'il m'avait attaqué dans une fureur incontrôlable. A en juger par la couleur de ses yeux il n'était pas resté végétarien depuis son départ et je craignais que l'odeur de Bella ne le rende dangereux.

Ma famille semblait sous le choc en le revoyant et ma belle humaine penchait sa tête de derrière mon épaule pour voir l'étranger. Elle restait derrière moi malgré sa curiosité et posa même sa main délicate dans mon dos comme pour me rappeler sa présence. Mon attitude avait dû l'inquiéter un peu.

J'étais à la fois contente de le voir et terriblement ennuyée. Sa réapparition ne tombait pas au bon moment, je redoutais les raisons de son revirement et esperais qu'il ne réagirait pas vivement à mon rapprochement avec Bella, bien qu'il n'ait rien à en dire puisque je ne lui avais jamais appartenue. Il était venu seul, ce qui impliquait qu'il n'avait certainement pas trouver de femelle vampire pour partager son sort. Sans compter sur son incapacité à résister aux effluves de sang de ma douce mortelle, il pourrait la traquer par instinct de possession à mon égard et ma vigilance serait mise à rude épreuve. Jasper était un combattant hors pair, durant les guerres de territoires il entraînait les nouveaux-nés et aucune bataille ne lui résista. Autant dire que pour lui, la survie d'une petite humaine insignifiante ne le toucherait pas, d'autant plus s'il la considérait comme une intruse dans ses projets. J'allais devoir me concentrer pour avoir une vision de ses intentions et ne jamais trop m'éloigner de Bella, tout en prenant mes distances pour ne pas éveiller la chasse du grand blond.

-J'aurais cu pouvoir prétendre à un accueil plus chaleureux.

A ces mots, ma famille le mit plus à l'aise mais Carlisle lui rappela rapidement le pourquoi de leur stupeur et leur appréhension.

-Après ce que tu as fait à Alice, j'admets être inquiet en ce qui concerne ton arrivée.

Il me toisa de son regard sanguin et posa les yeux à ma droite, sur le visage non dissimulé de la petite brune que je protégeais.

-Je n'ai pas oublié mes actes, mais je ne compte pas les reproduire. Je suis revenu pour que vous m'accordiez une seconde chance. Je veux revivre ici. Et si Alice le veut bien, rétablir mon amitié avec elle.

Que pouvais-je répondre?

-Nous verrons cela Jasper..

Il regardait toujours ma Bella et ajouta:

-Qui est cette humaine?

Je le toisais à mon tour.

-C'est mon amie, Bella.

Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle représentait plus pour moi puisqu'il ne connaissait pas ma préférence pour la gente féminine mais je lisais malgré tout un certain agacement dans son regard.

-Et bien je suis enchanté de la connaître. Bonjour Bella.

Ma petite humaine sortit quelque peu de sa cachette pour lui rendre la politesse. J'étais tendue, j'étudiais chaque micro-geste de Jasper pour anticiper une action de menace envers elle.

-J'étais sur le point de la reconduire justement.

Elle me regarda, surprise puisqu'elle devait passer la soirée chez nous mais ne posa pas de questions et entreprit de dire aurevoir à tout le monde. Elle fit un signe de tête au grand blond et revint près de moi pour sortir et rejoindre ma voiture à l'extèrieur.

Je voyais son air maussade et elle ne tarda pas à m'interroger une fois en route:

-Pourquoi me ramènes-tu si tôt? Je croyais que tu me ramènerais vers minuit comme prévu et je rigolais bien avec Emmett...

J'étais peinée que cette rencontre soit écourtée et je devais lui en expliquer les raisons.

-C'est à cause de Jasper.

-Ca je m'en étais doutée. Tu avais l'air crispée lorsqu'il est arrivé, tu m'as fait peur je n'osais plus bouger de derrière toi.

-Je l'étais. Il se nourrit toujours de sang humain, tu as pu le constater en voyant la couleur de ses yeux. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça.

-Comment ça? Ca a un rapport avec ce qu'a dit Carlisle? Il t'a fait quoi?

Je ne savais pas si lui en parler était une bonne idée mais après tout au point où nous en étions.

-Jasper vivait avec nous auparavant. Il est parti parce qu'un soir il m'a violemment attaqué, si mes frères n'étaient pas intervenus je pense qu'il aurait réussi à arracher mes membres et m'anéantir.

Elle déglutit et me fixait avec tristesse.

-Il... a essayé de te tuer? Les vampires peuvent être tués alors?

-Oui Bella. Si nos membres ainsi que notre tête sont séparés de notre corps puis brûlés, nous pouvons disparaître. Et oui Jasper a tenté de me faire cela.

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre:

-Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup dans ce cas.. Pourquoi a-t'il fait ça?

-J'ai fait naître une fureur en lui à force de repousser ses avances. Jasper s'était mis en tête de faire de moi sa compagne et je n'éprouvais pour lui rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié. Son égo fut tellement atteint qu'il ne put contrôler sa violence et son instinct de tueur. Il m'en voulait plus que de raisons. Après l'incident il décida de quitter notre clan, je ne sais pas pouquoi il a changé d'avis et je ne suis pas tranquille tu comprends?

-Oui je comprends.. Est-ce que je dois...me sentir.. menacée?

Elle rougissait. J'essayais d'être la plus douce possible en lui annonçant la suite.

-Et bien tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à voir précisemment dans mes visions ce qu'il compte entreprendre, je serai dans l'obligation de m'éloigner de toi au lycée et d'éviter de t'inviter à la villa, pour ne pas ranimer sa jalousie s'il en a toujours. C'est la seule façon de ne pas te mettre en danger. Je suis désolée Bella je ne voulais pas ça tu sais.

Je ressentais sa déception, il n'y avait encore rien de plus que du flirt entre nous mais si ma présence à ses côtés se faisait aussi indispensable que la sienne pour moi, je ne pouvais que comprendre son mal-être.

-D'accord.. Mais on se verra quand même? Je veux dire tu pourrais venir chez moi..

J'étais touchée par sa demande et je la regardai tendrement.

-Bien sûr que nous nous verrons quand même. Du moment que devant lui nous restons à bonne distance l'une de l'autre cela devrait suffire. Nous pourrons faire des sorties ensemble mais plus dans la clairière ou dans les bois, c'est trop risqué.

-Oh! J'aimais tellement la clairière...

Je riais en la voyant faire la moue.

-Nous y retournerons dès que ce sera possible je te le promets.

* * *

Bella POV:

J'étais irritée par la situation mais ça me rassurait qu'Alice me promette de passer du temps avec moi malgré tout. Jasper me faisait peur, avant même qu'Alice me parle de leur passé je sentais comme une appréhension m'envahir. Ses yeux rouges m'avaient glacé d'effroi. Je ne perçevais aucune bonté en lui à l'inverse des Cullen. J'avais pris d'autant plus peur lorsqu'elle m'avait expliqué qu'il avait essayé et presque réussi à la tuer. Elle ne faisait donc pas le poids face à lui et je m'inquiétais pour elle, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Comment pouvait-il vouloir du mal à une aussi belle et bienveillante créature? Il la voulait mais ne devait pas l'aimer, je ne voyais pas comment expliquer son acte autrement.

-Bella? Nous sommes arrivées.

Nous étions devant ma maison et la lumière allumée m'indiquait que Charlie devait être rentré.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer..

Elle me taquinait.

-Oh mademoiselle souhaite rester avec moi peut être?

Elle avait vu juste.

-Tu resterais?

Elle fit une mine désolée.

-Je le voudrais mais je ne peux pas. Si je tarde trop, Jasper risquerait de s'interroger.

-Oui c'est vrai.. Mais nous n'avons pas cours jusqu'à jeudi à cause de la grêve, est ce que ça veut dire que je ne vais pas te revoir d'ici là?

Son visage s'illumina et elle semblait se rappeler de quelque chose d'agréable à en voir son sourire éclatant.

-Je voulais justement te proposer une sortie mardi soir.

-Euh... Mais par rapport à Jas..

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une sortie qui ne l'interpellera pas même si nous n'y allons que toutes les deux.

Je voulais en savoir plus maintenant.

-C'est quel genre de sortie?

Elle sautilla sur son siège et son regard mutin me faisait craquer.

-Il y a un groupe que j'aime beaucoup qui donne un concert à Seattle. Bon nous rentrerions tard mais puisque nous n'aurons pas cours le lendemain Charlie sera peut être d'accord?

Un concert avec Alice? Oui l'idée me plaisait et passer toute une soirée en sa compagnie était le point essentiel de mon accord.

-Je vais lui demander mais je suis certaine qu'il dira oui..

-Tu m'appelles pour me le confirmer d'accord?

-Bien sûr.. J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller avec toi..

Elle embrassa ma joue en me prenant dans ses bras, j'aimais tant la voir heureuse.


	10. Le concert

**Note: J'ai posté d'un seul coup les 10 premiers chapitres que j'avais sur mon pc mais j'essaie d'écrire un nouveau tous les 2 ou 3 jours en moyenne, alors ne vous éloignez pas trop :) J'espère que ça vous plait pour le moment, j'ai encore plein d'idées pour la suite et des rebondissements sont à prévoir! Laissez moi des reviews ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Le concert**

Bella POV:

J'étais si anxieuse de passer cette soirée avec Alice. Son invitation sonnait comme un premier rencard officiel. J'avais peur mais j'étais surexcitée, tout s'entrechoquait dans mes poumons et je sentais l'adrénaline montait dans mon corps à mesure que l'heure se rapprochait.

Elle m'emmenait voir les Cook da Books, un groupe de rock britannique des années 80. J'étais d'abord étonnée mais en y pensant je comprenais son choix, dans ces années là aussi elle était une jeune femme. Tout ce qu'elle affectionnait appartenait à un autre temps. J'amais ce détail, d'autant plus que pour moi les groupes des années 80 représentaient un certain romantisme.

Je m'habillai pour l'occasion, je mis un slim jean avec des bottines à talons en daim, un débardeur crème et une veste en cuir noir. Je me maquillai plus que d'habitude en me faisant un bel effet smoky eyes. C'est fou comme mon stress pouvait monter, j'essayais de ne pas trop m'imaginer la soirée pour ne pas être déçue, parce que mon esprit mettait la barre très haute. Mais je me surpris à sauter sur moi même comme une gamine, c'était Noël et mon anniversaire le même jour!

Elle allait être si belle ce soir.. J'espérais tant de choses. Une vraie adolescente ma pauvre Bella!

* * *

Oh mon dieu j'ai entendu sa voiture dans l'allée. Elle est là! Elle est là! Je dansais déjà pour m'entraîner un peu, je craignais d'avoir mal aux jambes n'y étant pas habituée. Je soufflais et pouffais en même temps pour relâcher la pression lorsque ma sonnette dans l'entrée retentit.

-Tu vas y arriver Bella, tu es une fille de 17 ans sur le point de passer la soirée à t'amuser avec une vampire qui te rend folle de désir, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'angoisser.. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? J'ai toutes les raisons d'angoisser! Pourvu qu'elle ne me trouve pas stupide ou trop maladroite pour m'inviter de nouveau après ce concert. .

Un deuxième coup de sonnette se fit entendre.

-Ok.. Je ne peux plus reculer cette fois. J'y vais.. Je suis forte, je suis épanouie, je suis sûre de moi.

J'ouvris la porte avec empressement après avoir failli tomber dans les escaliers deux fois en me précipitant.

Je cessai de respirer en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Alice était encore plus ravissante que je m'y attendais. Elle portait une robe corset bleue avec lacets devant et derrière qui moulait sa poitrine avec magnificience, ça lui donnait un style rock burlesque prodigieux. Son maquillage était évidemment parfait et ses cheveux, comme à son habitude, partaient dans tous les sens pour apporter une touche sauvage. Son sourire merveilleux s'étira avec bonheur en me détaillant:

-Tu es superbe ce soir Bella.. Comme tous les jours. Tu es prête à y aller?

-Merci, toi tu es.. à couper le souffle Alice, ta tenue est vraiment magnifique. Euh oui oui je suis prête on peut y aller.

Ses jambes nues n'en finissaient plus d'attirer mon regard alors qu'elle nous conduisait et je sentais le feu monter en moi et brûler mon coeur dès que le tissu de sa robe se relevait légèrement à chaque virage. Elle me sortit de mes pensées:

-Tu connais le groupe que nous allons voir dis moi?

-Euh je n'en suis pas sûre mais ils ont chanté _your eyes_ dans la Boum 2 non?

Elle semblait ravie que je me sois renseignée.

-Absolument c'est eux! Il ne faut pas se fier à ce détail, bien que j'adore cette chanson que tout le monde critique à cause du film, les autres sont aussi géniales tu verras.

-Je te fais confiance.

Cette phrase était à double sens et je suis sûre qu'elle le comprit. Son visage se tourna vers le mien pour me faire un sourire tendre. Elle était si élégante dans cette robe, je fondais littéralement devant la sensualité de cette jeune femme.

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle du concert à Seattle. Mon stress revenait mais n'eut pas le temps de m'envahir puisqu'Alice me prit la main pour m'entraîner à l'entrée, en sautillant et en me faisant tourner.

Je me sentais légère et joyeuse. Elle sortit nos billets et nous entrâmes enfin pour nous précipiter dans la fosse. La salle était pleine, c'était magique d'observer toutes ces personnes réunies pour partager la même animation. J'étais impatiente de voir le groupe monter sur scène et Alice ne tenait plus en place. Quelques personnes poussèrent derrière nous et elle vint se placer contre moi en plaçant sa main sur ma taille pour me garder près d'elle. Elle se pencha à mon oreille.

-Je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons séparées.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et c'est dans un brouhaha collectif que la foule accueillit les musiciens. Alice criait comme les autres en levant les bras et je me pris au jeu à mon tour.

Durant tout le concert nous dansions comme des folles sur les différents morçeaux. Elle avait raison ils étaient bons et j'adorais vraiment. J'avais chaud à force de me défouler sur les rythmes endiablés mais je m'en fichais, elle n'était jamais loin et me prenait contre elle pour mêler nos corps à la musique. Je reconnus même certaines chansons et je chantais avec elle sans arriver bien entendu à couvrir la voix du groupe.

Ce fut le cas pour _Silverman, _je chantais à tue-tête en l'accompagnant. Elle dansait et tournoyait sur elle même, faisant voler sa robe qui se soulevait tout en me lançant des regards complices. Nous hurlions les _Oh Oh_ de la chanson en rapprochant nos visages. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée de ma vie.

J'étais morte de chaud, je devais relever mes cheveux pour me rafraîchir un peu mais avec peu de succès. J'avais enlevé ma veste bien sûr mais mon bustier au tissu léger collait à ma peau malgré tout. Alice, elle, semblait aussi fraîche qu'à notre arrivée. J'étais éblouie, peut être était-ce à cause de l'ambiance ou des simples lumières de la scène qui nous éclairaient mais j'étais totalement comblée en la regardant.

La salle fut replongée dans le noir quelques instants durant lesquels elle se rapprocha de moi et lorsque la musique reprit, tout le monde prit son briquet en main pour le tenir en l'air. Ils jouaint _Your eyes_, la fameuse BO du film avec Sophie Marceau. Une chanson d'amour, un slow irrésistible.

Je sentis ma douce vampire derrière moi me prendre dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur mon épaule pour laisser glisser son nez dans mon cou. Mes mains vinrent se poser par dessus les siennes, le tout dans une position adorable. Elle nous faisait balancer tendrement de gauche à droite en suivant la douceur de la mélodie. J'étais aux anges, elle enlaçait ma taille et je sentais son parfum envahir mes narines. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête et que nous puissions rester ainsi pour toujours, une chose est sûre jamais je n'oublierai ce moment qu'elle m'offrait. Mes yeux s'embuaient de bonheur lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent ma nuque qu'elle avait dégagé soigneusement de mes cheveux. Le refrain embellissait son geste.

_When you smile_

_Your eyes show your heart_

_I feel mine is falling apart_

_Don't you see the way that I feel_

_My loving is real_

En murmurant ces mêmes paroles chantées à mon oreille elle me retourna face à elle. Le rotation de mon corps nous avait un peu éloignées alors elle m'attira doucement par la taille. je savais ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, je la laissais continuer j'en avais tellement envie et la soirée dépassait de loin mes espérances, j'avais espéré cet instant de toutes mes forces avant qu'elle ne vienne me chercher, c'était maintenant, c'était parfait.. Je pouvais détailler chaque trait de son visage angélique alors qu'elle passait sa main dans mon dos pour me plaquer totalement contre elle. Je frissonnais malgré la chaleur suffoquante que provoquait la foule levant toujours les feux, donnant une impression d'ambiance tamisée tapissée de bougies. Elle fit passer une mèche de mes cheveux parasitant mon visage derrière mon oreille, son geste était délicat. Elle souleva mon menton pour que nos bouches se retrouvent face à face. Je pensais vivre un rêve en la voyant plonger ses yeux dans les miens, à la recherche de la moindre hésitation de ma part. Je n'en avais pas, alors elle vint réduire les derniers centimètres qui les séparaint et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le feu d'artifice qui éclata en moi ne peut être décrit par des mots sans qu'ils ne minimisent cette palette de sensations. La chanson raisonnait toujours mais les fans autour de nous semblèrent se troubler et s'évaporèrent ne laissant qu'un épais brouillard uniforme, nous étions seules au monde dans notre bulle. Notre baiser bougeait au rythme des couplets et j'haletais à mesure que sa bouche capturait la mienne avec tendresse et ivresse. La pulpe de ses lèvres délicieuses me rendait fragile alors qu'elles calinaient les miennes, les suçotaient, les emprisonnaient. J'étais abandonnée dans ses bras, elle me serrait fort tandis qu'elle quémandait une ouverture à l'entrée de ma bouche pour y laisser passer sa langue au goût praliné. Elle vint à la rencontre de la mienne et cet échange me paraissait être d'une intimité inégalable. Nos deux langues se mouvaient dans un rythme aimant.

Bien que ce baiser soit d'une infinie pureté et d'une tendresse rare, je ne pus contrôler les réactions de mon corps. Je sentais de nouveau cette douce chaleur naître entre mes cuisses et mon sous-vêtement s'humidifia légèrement. J'espérais que ce détail resterait secret mais je la sentis sourire sur mes lèvres et un ronronnement de satisfaction s'échappa d'entre ses canines de velours qui caressaient à présent la chair de ma bouche. Elle me regardait avec ce même regard d'encre que j'avais déjà vu lors de nos rapprochements.

La musique diminua et nous rompîmes notre contemplation de l'une et l'autre pour nous tourner vers les chanteurs Owen Moran, Peter Deary, Tony Prescott et John Legget afin d'accompagner le public dans ses cris de remerciements. Le sourire sur nos visages ne trompait personne et j'étais sûre d'une chose: je tombais éperdument amoureuse d'Alice Cullen.

* * *

L'ambiance dans la voiture n'était pas retombée et nous chantions encore comme si le concert n'était pas terminé. Quand le silence revient, Alice glissa sa main sur ma cuisse. Ce contact me rendait dingue, après avoir partagé notre premier vrai baiser je mourrais d'envie d'aller plus loin avec elle. Cependant c'était trop tôt, pour le moment je me concentrais pour savoir si elle avait envie que notre relation devienne sèrieuse ou non. J'angoissais un peu à l'idée du contraire, je n'osais pas le lui demander mais j'espérais qu'elle me montre ses intentions.

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant chez moi, j'attendis que le moteur soit coupé pour la remercier de m'avoir invité ce soir. Son sourire en disait long et son regard se guidait encore vers mes lèvres.

-Bella?

-Hum?

-Me permets-tu.. de reprendre où nous en étions tout à l'heure?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour avant d'acquiescer vivement. Elle se pencha vers mon siège pour prendre mes mains et m'invita, en me tirant légèrement, à venir me positionner à califourchon sur elle. Je n'avais encore jamais fait ça mais j'étais enchantée que cette soirée m'offre autant de premières fois avec ma belle immortelle. Mon action était timide et je ne savais pas très bien comment m'y prendre, c'était sans compter sur l'assurance de ma jolie brune qui ne me laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps.

Elle captura de nouveau mes lèvres en posant ses mains sur mes hanches fragiles. La pression de mon corps contre le sien mêlé à ses assauts me faisaient rougir fièvreusement. Elle m'embrassait avec fougue cette fois-ci et je savourais ses caresses. Elle rompit notre baiser sans écarter son visage du mien et m'avoua d'une voix suave:

-J'aime tellement t'embrasser...

Ma respiration était saccadée.

-Moi aussi Alice.. J'ai envie de toi...

Je me mordis la lèvre en réalisant ce que je venais de dire sous la passion de notre échange. Elle revint chercher mes lèvres amoureusement avant de commenter en souriant:

-Je le sais, je le sens... je brûle de désir moi aussi Bella. J'éprouve des sentiments très forts pour toi.

Je voulais qu'elle me fasse sienne, mon corps la réclamait comme jamais. Elle sentit sans doute cette volonté car elle calma la combustion de ses caresses. Elle me regarda de ses yeux doux:

-Prenons notre temps tu veux bien? Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça ici et je veux te découvrir encore d'avantage avant d'aller plus loin.

Cette annonce me plaisait puisqu'elle laissait supposer qu'elle voulait d'une relation avec moi. Je décidai d'éclaircir les choses.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble?

Elle me sourit avec un air taquin sur le visage.

-Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas depuis notre baiser au concert.

J'étais gênée. Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et ses mains fraîches se faufilèrent sous mon bustier pour suivre la ligne de mon dos. Mes mains se perdaient dans son cou en remontant par moment dans ses cheveux. Elle me murmura:

-J'entends Charlie s'agiter dans la maison.. Il a dû nous entendre arriver. Rentre vite et laisse ta fenêtre ouverte pour que je te rejoigne.


	11. Plaisirs solitaires

**NOTE: Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir :D N'hésitez pas à continuer surtout! Voilà un nouveau chapitre et le suivant est déjà en cours ;) Bonne lecture.**

**PS: Oui j'admets que le chapitre 10 est cruel mais la suite de leurs ébats n'en sera que meilleure :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 Plaisirs solitaires**

Alice POV:

Elle était tellement belle endormie, éclairée par le simple reflet de la lune. Je pense que notre premier rendez-vous fut une réussite, j'espère qu'elle s'en rappellera longtemps. Nous n'avions pas laisser nos pulsions nous contrôler mais je ne pourrais me raisonner encore bien longtemps, la chaleur au creux de mes reins devenait insoutenable. Nous n'avions pas non plus parlé du reste du monde de toute la soirée, pourtant il allait nous rattraper car je commençais à m'inquiéter en ce qui concernait Jasper.

J'avais eu une vision de lui mais ses décisions n'étaient pas stables, il ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il veut et pourquoi il est revenu. Il attend une opportunité ou un signe de ma part pour repartir dans ses délires. Il fait parti de la famille au même titre que moi malgré son absence et je ne pouvais décemment pas demander aux miens de m'aider à le faire partir. Je n'étais pas sûre non plus de le vouloir, j'aimais beaucoup Jasper avant qu'il ne m'agresse, c'était dur pour moi aussi de le blesser autant et de le voir s'en aller. Si je trouvais mon existence d'immortelle déjà difficile je n'osais pas imaginer son errance solitaire, je m'en voulais parfois d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans son isolement. Mais j'avais peur pour Bella avant tout, il suffirait d'une seconde pour qu'il s'en débarasse et je n'aurais peut être pas le loisir ni la force de l'arrêter. J'étais un peu piégée dans cette situation.

Et il y avait autre chose. Je ne sais pas du tout d'où cela pouvait venir mais Bella avait quelque chose de different. Son odeur peut être? Ou son aura? Elle était toujours aussi douce et merveilleuse mais je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'une humaine auparavant alors je me disais qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une évolution dans sa maturité due au fait que nous ayons franchi une limite hier soir. Peut être que certains humains changeaient de marque odorante après une étape d'intimité validée comme notre baiser. Je le saurais bien assez tôt.

Le réveil radio de ma douce affichait 3h du matin, il vaudrait mieux que je rentre pour tester la température à la villa. Je me levai tout doucement du lit où Bella s'était endormie après quelques câlins accompagnés de bisous. Je ne voulais surtout pas la réveiller elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Je déposai un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et me faufilai par la fenêtre pour repartir. Avant de disparaître je me retournai une dernière fois pour la regarder. Elle parlait en dormant et je discernais mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. C'était adorable, maintenant que je l'avais trouvé je ne la laisserai plus jamais repartir.

Je partis chasser avant de rentrer et ma partie de jeu avec un énorme puma éveilla mes insctincts les plus féroces. Le sang me rendait différente, je n'étais plus joyeuse ni pétillante, j'étais un monstre. Un prédateur sans pitié qui ne reculait jamais même face aux gémissiements plaintifs de ce pauvre animal d'habitude tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Je voyais ses yeux me scruter lorsque lentement j'aspirais sa vie et il plantait ses griffes au plus profond de ma chair comme pour s'accrocher dans un dernier instant avant son trépas. Je le laissais faire, cela me donnait l'impression de l'accompagner dans le début de son voyage et de lui apporter un peu d'aide, de la même manière qu'un humain sert les dents quand il souffre de trop. De toute façon les plaies qu'il m'infligeait se refermeraint aussitôt son corps mort et retombé à même le sol. Il ne m'abîmait que provisoirement.

Le plus étonnant dans cette relation avec mes proies était que je souffrais autant en les tuant que si je tuais des êtres humains. Lorsque j'étais encore humaine j'adorais les animaux. J'étais très proche de mon chien qu'on me retira avant mon entrée en hôpital psychiatrique. Je ne revis jamais mon compagnon à quatre pattes, lui qui était mon seul confident n'a certainement pas dû finir beaucoup mieux que moi. J'étais à l'asile, il devait être abandonné dans un refuge. Mon rapport avec ces êtres me manquait infiniement, cependant de par ma nature il m'était impossible de toujours entretenir un lien autre que tétanisant avec eux. Ils me craignaient à présent et ils avaient raison puisque je me nourrissais de leur énergie vitale qui coulait dans leurs veines. Chaque fois que je chassais je pensais à mon chien. Je demandais pardon à la créature que je venais de vider et je repartais la conscience tâchée. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de m'attaquer à des hommes ou des femmes. Carlisle ne l'accepterait jamais et moi non plus.

Je passais une main calme et lisse sur la fourrure du beau puma à présent endormi à jamais. Mes reflexions furent interrompues par un craquement qui raisonna derrière moi. Je me redressai vivement et n'osai plus bouger en voyant Jasper me fixer. Je ne devinais pas son humeur malgré ses yeux braqués sur moi.

-Que faisais-tu?

Je pris mon temps pour prendre la parole.

-Je remerciais ma proie pour avoir calmé ma soif.

Il m'interrogeait du regard, apparemment insensible à mes propos.

-Futilité Alice, ce n'était qu'une bête.

Je n'argumentai pas, ce qu'il pensait sur mes pratiques n'avait pas d'importance et rien ne pourrait modifier ses opinions qu'il avait acquises durant sa longue expèrience de guerre.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi?

Le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage n'affichait que mépris.

-Je ne te suivais pas, je chassais tout comme tu viens de le faire.

-Et bien dans ce cas je vais te laisser continuer et rentrer rejoindre tout le monde.

Je passais près de lui, une brise traversa les lieux et souffla mon parfum jusqu'à ses sens. Il referma sa main ferme sur mon bras pour m'arrêter. Je me reculai pour le faire lâcher prise, ce qu'il fit tout en continuant de me percer du regard.

-Tu sens l'humain.

Je ne me laissais pas impressionner.

-Oui, j'ai passé la soirée avec mon amie que tu as déjà rencontré. Quel est le problème?

Il se crispa.

-Le problème c'est que tu dégages des phéromones à travers toute la fôret.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé à masquer ce genre de détails. J'étais étonnée d'être à ce point transparente biologiquement et encore plus en constatant la perception infaillible du grand pouvais-je répondre? Il reprit:

-Tu étais seule avec ton amie ce soir ou un autre humain vous accompagnait?

Là je commençais à paniquer un peu, si je disais qu'il n'y avait que Bella et moi il risquait de faire le rapprochement ou bien de penser que les réactions chimiques de mon corps provenaient de sa propre présence. Si je mentais en inventant l'existence d'un autre mortel il imaginerait un homme et sa colère ressortirait.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ma vie privée te regarde encore Jasper. Tu es peut être revenu mais je ne t'ai rien pardonné. Je n'ai pas à répondre. Nous n'avons jamais été amants toi et moi, je n'appartiens à personne.

-Tes effluves prouvent le contraire!

-Tu n'as cas cesser de me renifler comme une de ces bêtes qui t'indiffèrent tant!

Ses yeux rouges me sondaient à la recherche d'une faille. Rien n'émanait de moi, pas même une petite hésitation. Il s'écarta finalement en signe de soumission pour me laisser passer.

J'étais maintenant très inquiète de la tournure que prenaient les choses, Jasper savait qu'une âme s'était insufflée en moi assez profondément pour que mon enveloppe charnelle me trahisse. Il allait céder à son insctinct de traqueur, nul besoin d'une vision pour le deviner.

La fraîcheur de la nuit envahissait encore l'air pur de la forêt lorsque je me décidai à partir retrouver ma famille.

* * *

Bella POV:

Elle n'était plus là lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin et j'en étais un peu triste. Je repensais à la veille au soir et à cette relation qui débutait avec Alice. Ses doigts sur ma peau n'étaient que délices et ses lèvres avaient excitées chaque cellule en fusion de mon pauvre petit corps fragile. Un besoin encore tout récent revint réchauffer mon bas ventre à ces pensées. Ses baisers, ses caresses, son corps contre le mien m'avaient animés d'une envie qui déclenchait la douce moiteur entre mes jambes.

Je n'avais encore jamais fait l'amour et j'imaginais souvent que lorsque la bonne personne se présenterait j'aurais besoin de temps pour être prête à me donner à elle. Pourtant je voulais Alice sans attendre. Je n'avais pas peur, je me prenais au contraire à laisser mes pensées divaguer sur l'image que mon esprit se représentait du corps nu de la superbe brune. Je voulais le découvrir et m'émerveiller devant sa sensualité. Mon coeur tremblait en pensant à ses formes parfaites, à ses seins généreux enfermés sous ses décolletés, sa taille gracile, ses petites fesses rebondies et ses longues jambes féminines que j'avais déjà touchées le soir de mon agression à Port Angeles. Et bien sûr je n'oubliais pas cet autre endroit interdit que je ne m'empêchais plus de convoiter.

Tout ceci commençait à me donner chaud alors que je n'étais toujours pas sortie de mon lit. Dans un mouvement d'imitation, mes mains remplacèrent les siennes et je les laissais caresser l'intèrieur de mes cuisses. Le visage d'Alice omniprésent dans mon esprit, je les faisais remonter délicatement en me tortillant dans tous les sens. Ma peau fine réagissait sous leur passage et des frissons commençèrent à me parcourir. Mes seins se dressèrent sous mon haut tandis qu'une de mes mains caressait désormais le tissu fin de ma culotte. Je la voulais, je donnerais cher pour qu'elle soit là et m'inflige cette légère pression elle même.

Mes doigts passaient et repassaient sur mon sous-vêtement en accentuant doucement sur ma zone clitoridienne. Je le sentais se gonfler sous mes actions et me remémorant la voix sexy de ma vampire me disant qu'elle brûlait de désir, je glissai ma main sous le tissu. Je pouvais presque sentir ses doigts froids contre la chaleur de mon sexe de femme.

J'haletais seule dans ma chambre en me forçant à ne pas gémir au cas où Charlie ne serait pas loin. J'étais toute mouillée, je jouais avec mes lèvres en remuant mes hanches sous le plaisir que cela me procurait. Je revins sur mon clitoris sensible et je l'effleurai en faisant de légers mouvements circulaires. Il était prêt à exploser tant il se bombait. Je ne cessais plus ce mouvement et l'accélérait de plus en plus jusqu'à sentir la force de mon orgasme monter. La mèche qui s'alluma au creux de mon ventre suivit son parcours étourdissant dans chacun de mes membres avant de faire exploser la bombe de décharges électriques contre ma main.

Ma jouissance dura quelques secondes durant lesquelles j'étouffais un cri sans laisser la vision de ma vampire m'échapper. Bientôt, sûrement, je pourrai goûter au bonheur de venir de cette façon grâce à l'habilité d'Alice.

Après cet entraînement, je ne cessais de penser aux câlins de la jolie brune, j'en aurais voulu un à cet instant. Sa tendresse m'était indispensable. Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration doucement, laissant mes jambes flotter dans l'air pour les refroidir et retrouver une température correcte. J'entendis une vibration près de mon lit et aperçus mon portable s'allumer. Je lisais le message que je venais de recevoir:

_Je t'inspire de très vilaines choses ma Bella, j'aime cela. _

J'aurais voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris en lisant ceci. Les visions d'Alice ne me laisseraient aucun répit pour appréhender mes envies secrètement. Je reçus un autre message:

_Je te réserve une surprise ce week end._

Je souris en me mordant la lèvre, que voulait-elle dire? Si seulement je tenais là la promesse de réaliser mon fantasme avec elle..


	12. Week end au chalet

**Encore merci pour vos commentaires, ça me motive beaucoup :)**

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, l'action tarde un peu à venir mais je vous assure qu'elle ne se fera plus beaucoup attendre. Quant à Alice et Bella, le chapitre 13 mettra en scène ce que vous attendez tous ;)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Week end au chalet**

Bella POV:

Depuis quelques jours, une drôle de sensation avait commencé à s'insinuer en moi. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais c'était un sentiment inconnu, comme une résonance lointaine à laquelle je ne pouvais échapper. La lourdeur de ce ressenti prenait possession de mon for intérieur. Quelque chose au fond de mes entrailles semblait vouloir s'arracher de mon corps et luttait de toutes ses forces. Je n'étais pas rassurée et n'osais pas en parler pour le moment. J'étais peut être seulement angoissée ces derniers temps.

Carlisle avait appelé Charlie pour lui demander la permission de m'inviter à aller passer le week end en forêt, dans son chalet, avec sa femme et ses enfants. Mon père avait bien sûr accepté, apparemment aussi ravi que ma mère de constater que je me faisais des amis. Je n'étais pas sûre que ses pensées seraient les mêmes s'il savait que la petite brune malicieuse qu'il affectionnait tant, embrassait sa fille avec frénésie dans sa chambre quasiment chaque soir depuis mardi. Mais ce week end me tardait malgré l'inquiétude que me faisait ressentir Jasper depuis notre rencontre.

Ma brunette immortelle semblait réticente malgré l'idée de passer deux jours entiers en ma compagnie. Elle aurait préféré me tenir à l'écart quelques temps mais son père, gêné par la situation du soir où l'arrivée de Jasper avait coupé court à ma visite, avait insisté pour que je parte avec eux. Il avait entendu les inquiétudes d'Alice mais lui avait promis de veiller à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il voulait redonner sa chance à Jasper et disait même que cela pouvait être une excellente tactique si vraiment la petite brune voyait juste. A l'en croire, elle consisterait à éloigner la piste de son fils blond en m'incluant d'avantage dans leurs sorties familiales, donnant ainsi l'impression que j'étais bien trop mise en avant pour être la créature qu'il recherchait activement. Il faudrait être stupide pour m'exposer tant si je l'étais non? Jasper abandonnerait donc ses suspicions me concernant grâce à ce moyen simple. A nous de rester tout de même discrètes et sages pendant ces moments là. Pour une fois je n'étais pas trop confiante mais je devais m'estimer heureuse de pouvoir la voir autant au lieu que ce ne soit l'inverse et qu'elle m'éloigne, ce ne serait pas supportable.

J'étais encore gênée par la vision qu'Alice avait eu de moi en train de me faire du bien. Elle ne m'en avait pas reparlé mais ses sourires se faisaient plus taquins et ses baisers plus ardents. Je savais qu'elle avait aimé découvrir ce côté plus coquin qui se cachait en moi mais j'étais encore d'une timidité extrême face à ces choses là.

* * *

Mes bagages bouclés, je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon miroir pour y voir mon reflet. J'avais l'air fatigué, c'était un peu étrange. Je me demandais toujours quelle surprise me réservait Alice. Puisque l'idée du week end ne venait pas d'elle, elle avait dû prévoir une surprise à son image. J'en salivais d'avance!

Un coup de klaxon résonna à l'extèrieur et je rejoignis le véhicule stationné dans l'allée du jardin. Emmett était au volant de son quatre-quatre, accompagné de Rosalie. Alice à l'arrière, sortit de la voiture pour me prendre sans ses bras. Elle m'avoua:

-Chaque minute loin de toi est une torture.

Elle me respirait, son ronronnement vint à mes oreilles alors qu'elle embrassait ma fossette. Emmett interrompit ce moment en penchant sa tête par la fenêtre de son engin:

-Les filles je crois que Rosalie va tourner de l'oeil!

Je vis la blonde lui donner une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il riait, apparemment très amusé de la situation. Ils étaient désormais tous dans la confidence mais chacun gardait le secret.

Alice souffla puis m'entraîna toute sourire vers la portière pour m'installer sur le siège à ses côtés. Nous passâmes tout le trajet à nous parler tout bas, je me doutais que le couple devant nous pouvait nous entendre mais ma lutine semblait vouloir agir comme l'ensemble des mortels. Son contact était doux, je pensais à sa peau glacée et me demandai si nous allions pouvoir dormir ensemble ce soir ou si nous serions séparées par sécurité.

Le chalet était immense, je m'attendais à quelque chose de simple mais c'était sans compter sur les moyens financiers des Cullen. Loin d'être une simple résidence secondaire, toute la famille pourrait vivre dans ce palace sans y être à l'étroit. C'était décoré avec goût et je jetai un regard à Esmée qui devait en être la cause. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés et tout le monde me salua, à l'exception d'Irina qui grimaça à ma vue et de Jasper qui se tenait à l'écart.

Ma vampire s'empressa de me montrer ma chambre. Elle était accolée à la sienne mais j'étais déçue malgré tout, j'aurais vraiment voulu passer les deux nuits avec elle. L'ambiance y était très chaleureuse, je me serais cru dans une cabane de trapeur. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée de ma suite et Alice se rapprocha de moi tendrement:

-Je sais que tu aurais voulu de ma présence sous les draps, mais ce serait vraiment trop risqué.

-Je comprends..

Elle me lança un regard apaisant et je lui souris timidement.

-Mes frères ont prévu des films d'épouvante pour ce soir, rassure moi tu n'as pas peur des vampires?

Mon rire accompagnait le sien. Tout ce à quoi j'aspirais était de les visionner blottie contre elle. J'espèrais que mon rival ne serait pas présent pour pouvoir réaliser cette étreinte avec ma petite amie.

Jasper ne nous quittait pas des yeux Alice et moi depuis notre arrivée. Ma belle immortelle ne laissait rien paraître et je m'éfforcais de l'imiter. Les jeux de société et les parties de Wii n'en finissaient plus et je fus surprise de m'entendre finalement beaucoup mieux avec Rosalie. C'était une fille attachante, bien que très distante. Son amour pour Emmett prouvait toute la bonté qu'elle se bornait à camoufler au plus profond d'elle, j'aimais cette facette de sa personnalité. Elle m'avait préparé un chocolat chaud sous les yeux surpris de sa soeur:

-On dirait que tu apprécies Bella finalement, Rose.

La belle blonde s'enfermait dans le mutisme. Ma douce brunette ne put s'empêcher d'en rire et la taquinait en humant les vapeurs fumantes de ma boisson chaude.

Lorsque Jasper prit la parole, je sentis comme une vague de béton se fracasser contre mes poumons.

-Comment as-tu rencontré Alice, Bella?

J'étais fébrile en raison de cette sensation déconcertante qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait et mes sens semblèrent se mélanger. Je tentai de reprendre mon calme:

-Au lycée.

-Vous suivez les mêmes cours?

Alice répondit à ma place voyant le début d'acharnement du blond et ma difficulté à me concentrer.

-Exactement. Bella est par ailleurs une brillante élève.

Elle me sourit d'un air volontairement innocent pour éviter tout contact intime entre nos regards. Jasper abandonna son bref interrogatoire pour chahuter avec Edward. Irina ne semblait pas apprécier leur attitude puérile et levait les yeux au ciel en signe de lassitude. Quant à moi, mon corps petit à petit reprenait sa sérénité. Je devais être en train de tomber malade, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication à ce phénomène qui m'habitait.

Tandis que les garçons bataillaient dans le salon sous les yeux consternés de leurs moitiés, Alice m'emmena à l'étage. Esmée lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et je compris qu'elle surveillerait le grand blond aux cheveux bouclés qui nous chercherait bien assez tôt.

Elle me fit assoir sur mon lit et m'invita à fermer les yeux.

-Fais moi confiance. Je veux te donner ma surprise maintenant!

Sa voix était enjouée et son visage rayonnant, comment lui refuser quoique ce soit?

-Très bien, alors quand je te le dirai tu ouvriras les yeux.

Je tendis les mains tout en imaginant la fille à la beauté flamboyante qui se trouvait derrière mes paupières fermées. Un objet se posa dans mes paumes et sa taille me laissait penser à un écrin.

-Tu peux les ouvrir!

La lumière revint envahir ma vision et je découvris la petite boîte azur qui se trouvait entre mes mains. Alice bougeait dans tous les sens et alors que j'ouvrais son présent, elle me demanda doucement:

-Veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal du lycée Bella?

Sa demande coordonna parfaitement avec l'émotion qui me parcourut en admirant le contenu de son emballage. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet fin et léger, ouvert en fil d'argent. Il était orné de petites fleurs crèmes en satin et de perles de cristal. J'avais les larmes aux yeux devant ce spectacle, il était magnifique.

-Oh Alice..

Elle me souriait alors que mes yeux détaillaient encore cette merveille.

-Je sais que la tradition veut que je t'offre une fleur assortie à la mienne mais je me suis dit qu'un bijou floral serait bien moins éphémère. Je porterai le même avec des fleurs couleur rose pastel.

Je n'avais pourtant pas prévu ni envie d'assister à ce bal mais je ne m'étais pas reposée la question depuis qu'Alice et moi sortions ensemble. Sa façon de m'y inviter m'émouvait inéluctablement. Je ne réfléchissais pas plus longtemps. Mes larmes se formaient au coin de chaque oeil et je relevai le visage pour plonger intensément mon regard dans celui de cette adorable jeune femme. Elle s'employait à me combler et à embellir ma vie humaine par ses attentions délicates, je ne pouvais que l'aimer encore plus.

-Je serais ravie d'être ta cavalière Alice..

Elle m'embrassa fougueusement pour toute réponse et je me laissai retomber en arrière sur le lit. Son baiser s'intensifa alors qu'elle se trouvait sur moi, ses cuisses de part et d'autre de mes hanches et je sentis ses mains venir à la recherche des miennes. Je laissais tomber mon écrin et elle les captura pour venir les placer au dessus de nos têtes. L'ocre de ses yeux vira au sombre, elle les posait sur moi avec tellement d'éclat. J'hoquetai de surprise lorsqu'elle caressa ma lèvre infèrieure de sa douce langue vanillée. Je tremblais et priais pour qu'elle ne rompe pas notre échange. J'étais sûre qu'elle ne le voulait pas non plus mais nous ne pouvions pas continuer, pas tant que la menace planait sur nous.

Elle m'aida à me redresser et je poussai un petit cri en m'apercevant d'un détail.

-Mais! Le bal.. C'est la semaine prochaine!

Elle rigola.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Je n'ai aucune robe à me mettre!

Sous sourire cajoleur refit son apparition et elle me chuchota:

-Je t'en prêterai une.. je t'aiderai même à la défaire ensuite si tu le veux.

Des frissons naquirent sur ma peau en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Mes joues s'empourprèrent comme à mon habitude. Se rendait-elle compte de la frustration qui me tiraillait?

-J'adorerais ça..

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de m'attirer contre elle pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

Nous étions dimanche et l'heure du départ se rapprochait. La famille comptait prendre la route en fin d'après-midi pour regagner Forks mais avant cela, tout le monde partait chasser.

J'étais étonnée de voir les yeux de Jasper commencer à changer de couleur pour passer tout doucement au même doré singulier du clan Cullen. Alice m'avait expliqué qu'en se renourissant de sang animal, la pigmentation sanguine de ses iris se dissipait peu à peu. Il paraissait moins effrayant, mais un frisson me parcourait toujours l'échine en le voyant et un appel en moi ne cessait plus de se manifester.

J'allais devoir les attendre au chalet en espérant ne pas trop m'ennuyer en leur absence. Carlisle créa le premier mouvement en s'entourant de ses fils tandis qu'Esmée menait le groupe de ses filles. Alice m'offrit un dernier sourire avant que tous disparaîssent à vitesse vampirique vers la forêt.

Je décidai de m'allonger sur le canapé de leur salon pour surfer un peu sur internet. Je naviguais de site en site en m'arrêtant finalement sur des fanfictions_, _j'appréciais vraiment ces multitudes d'oeuvres écrites par des internautes. Les femslash en particulier attiraient énormément mon attention, je passais près de deux heures à en lire sans voir le temps passer. Je me demandais si Alice connaissait ce site, peut-être s'y prêterait-elle assez elle aussi pour commenter avec moi certaines histoires et féliciter leurs auteurs? La créativité est une richesse que tout le monde ne possède pas, il faudrait toujours l'encourager. Elle est l'essence même de l'art et je suis sûre que ma jolie brune serait d'accord avec ça.

La télévision était restée allumée et la chaîne passait de vieux clips musicaux des années 90. Le son me sortit de mes lectures lorsque j'entendis passer une chanson du groupe Vengaboys, _Boom boom boom. _Je me mis à rire en me remémorant l'époque où elle passait à la radio et en comprenant le caractère sexuel de cette chanson. Elle était amusante et donnait envie de danser en faisant l'idiote. Je ne résistai pas et me levai pour commencer à me déhancher comme une ahurie, je ne me prenais pas du tout au sérieux. Je chantais les paroles que je connaissais un peu et riais de plus belle à leur signification:

_Boom boom boom boom ! ! !_

_I want you in my room (Je te veux dans ma chambre)_

_Let's spend the night together (Laisse nous passer la nuit ensemble)_

_Boom boom boom boom ! ! !_

_I wanna go boom boom (Je veux faire boom boom)_

Le refrain se répétant encore et encore, je me pris au jeu et tout en le chantant à mon tour je donnais quelques coups de reins dans le vide en faisant la folle. Ma voix couvrait le son du groupe à travers l'écran et je criais encore _boom boom boom I wanna go boom boom!_

Je frôlai la crise cardiaque en sentant une présence derrière moi. Je cessai tout de suite ma danse quelque peu humiliante et me tournant vers ma beauté brune qui me faisait un large sourire, je sentis tout mon sang affluer vers mes pommettes. J'étais horriblement honteuse de me faire surprendre dans un tel moment.

Je vis la malice de son visage et ses yeux extrêmement amusés lorsqu'elle me demanda:

-Et avec qui veux-tu faire boom boom?

Je devais être cramoisie, mon regard n'osait même plus croiser le sien. Je balbutiai:

-J-Je ne m'attendais à me faire surprendre... t-tu es toute seule?

Sa voix taquine sonna dans la pièce.

-Je n'ai que quelques minutes d'avance sur les autres.

-Oh je vois..

Je massacrais la peau des mes doigts nerveusement sans relever la tête. J'orientais ma bouche vers mes joues pour tenter de souffler dessus et me rafraîchir lorsqu'Alice s'avança. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon bassin en me caressant doucement. Elle glissa son visage sensuellement sous mes cheveux pour placer ses lèvres contre mon oreille. Je coyais perdre la tête lorsqu'elle me susurra:

-Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime.

Je frémis et vient chercher le contact de son visage avec le mien. Mon coeur battant à tout rompre, j'étais sur le point de réclamer un baiser lorsque nous nous écartâmes rapidement en entendant les siens rentrer. La voix de Carlisle nous parvint:

-Allez tout le monde, en voiture!


	13. Le bal

**Note: Voilà le chapitre tant attendu avec beaucoup de retard :S ****J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos reviews!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 Le bal**

Bella POV:

J'avais tout prévu pour ce soir. Charlie ne devait pas revenir avant demain puisqu'il était parti à la pêche avec son ami Harry, ils campaient toujours dans les marais lorsqu'ils partaient si loin. J'avais donc la maison pour moi cette nuit et Alice m'avait apporté un sac d'une marque très connue renfermant une somptueuse robe de soirée. J'avais râlé en constatant qu'elle était neuve mais bien sûr ma jolie brune n'avait affiché qu'un beau sourire en retour. Tous les enfants Cullen allaient au bal ce soir à l'exception de Jasper qui n'était pas scolarisé et donc ne se sentait pas concerné.

Nous allions pouvoir profiter de son absence pour être naturelles et nous amuser comme un couple traditionnel. Alice se moquait de ce que les autres élèves pourraient bien penser et moi je n'avais peur de rien tant qu'elle était à mes côtés. J'étais fière de sortir avec une des soeurs Cullen, et surtout très fière d'être avec ma sublissime lutine. Rien ne pouvait m'atteindre en sa présence.

Je me préparais soigneusement pour la fête du lycée mais aussi pour la nuit que j'espérais passer avec elle si elle acceptait de rester. Je m'occupai d'abord de m'épiler avec précision et délicatesse pour être d'une douceur parfaite, je pris ensuite une longue douche chaude pour me relaxer tout en appliquant un soin pour mes cheveux. Tout semblait à point alors je continuai en me les séchant pour les coiffer en chignon à la fois rock et victorien, je le travaillais en crêpé léger avec quelques mèches filant pour encadrer mon visage. Pour contraster avec mon teint blanc, je me maquillai d'un trait d'eye-liner charbonneux pour de nouveau dessiner un smoky tout en finesse autour de mes yeux. Je me dirigeai finalement vers ma chambre pour enfiler de jolis sous-vêtements. J'optai pour de la dentelle, rien de plus sensuel pour mettre en avant le corps d'une femme. Mais dû à la forme de ce que j'allais porter je ne pouvais mettre de soutien-gorge, je me contentai du bas. Puis vint la robe, je la déballais pour la détailler encore une fois:

C'était une magnifique mini-robe blanche asymétrique qui exhiberait avec brio mes jambes de gazelle. Le tissu moulant épouserait subtilement mes formes fines et un dos-nu en croissant de lune apporterait la touche de glamour.

Je n'osais imaginer le prix de cette création, Alice me gâtait bien trop!

Un dernier détail et non le moindre: mon bracelet assorti à celui de ma douce copine. Je l'enfilai après avoir passé ma tenue élégante et sexy. Mes escarpins aux pieds, j'étais à présent fin prête. Croisons les doigts pour que je ne me casse pas la figure durant les prochaines heures.

Cette soirée allait être riche en promesses et la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre Alice et moi était à son comble. J'étais un peu fragile en raison de mon manque d'expérience mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle serait une amante infiniment douce et rassurante. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je voulais me donner à elle, lui donner mon corps et mon âme dans une même passion. Mon amour pour elle dépassait tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Je l'avais dans la peau, c'était Alice que j'avais choisie.

Mon portable vibra et je sus qu'elle était en bas à m'attendre sur le perron. J'étais envahie de sentiments forts, je continuais de croire que je vivais un rêve éveillé. Comment penser à mon âge, pouvoir un jour vivre une histoire d'amour aussi intense? Je n'avais jamais cru au prince charmant, mais désormais je croyais à la mythologie grecque et à l'existence de la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté. Alice l'incarnait pleinement. Elle n'était pas une vampire à mes yeux, elle était mon premier amour et j'espérais qu'elle serait le dernier.

Je lui ouvris en me concentrant pour que ma démarche soit la plus prudente possible. J'étais magnifiquement élancée avec ces chaussures mais je redoutais le pire avec ma maladresse pathologique.

Mes yeux se posant sur ma divinité, je sentis mon coeur se liquéfier devant cette Vénus des temps modernes. Elle portait une robe rouge bordeaux dont le haut était façonné dans un esprit de lingerie. Son corset en velours marquait une petite découpe au niveau de sa poitrine généreuse et je remarquai la présence d'une ceinture noire autour de sa taille. Le reste du tissu épousait ses hanches et finissait sur une coupe courte fine, dénudant ses sublissimes jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Sa peau de porcelaine tranchait avec le pourpre de son rouge à lèvres et son fard à paupières légèrement sombre s'accompagnait d'un peu d'eye-liner noir sur la base de ses cils ajoutant de la profondeur. Son mascara venait les soutenir. J'étais envoûtée par son regard de braise et ses courbes affolantes réveillaient mes plus ardents désirs. Son poignet affichait un bracelet à l'identique du mien mais dont les fleurs se coloraient du rose pastel qu'elle m'avait annoncé et sa coupe carré court sauvageonne donnait toujours ce même effet rock'n'roll.

La tentation de lui demander de rester ici pour que je la déshabille dans mon couloir au lieu d'aller au bal était grande. Cependant, je déglutis comme pour faire passer mes envies provisoirement et je vins à elle pour l'embrasser avec pudeur. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec un peu trop d'entrain et son sourire coquin fit son apparition:

-Nous devrions nous dépêcher avant que je ne sois plus en état de t'emmener danser.

Je marmonnais contre ses lèvres mais j'étais sûre qu'elle comprendrait ma phrase:

-J'ai eu la même pensée en te voyant.. tu es si belle..

Elle me pressait maintenant contre elle sans abandonner ma bouche. Son baiser sensuel soulageait légèrement mes pulsions et elle rompit cet échange pour me fixer. Ses iris étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et je savais qu'elle me voulait à cet instant. J'osai demander:

-Reste passer la nuit après le bal.. s'il te plait.

A aucun moment elle ne perdit mes yeux des siens en me répondant avec une voix sexy:

-Je comptais bien tenir parole et t'enlever cette magnifique robe qui te sied à ravir.

Je brûlais d'impatience. Ma nuit promettait d'être féerique!

* * *

Nous étions arrivées en Porsche et chaque visage présent sur le parking ne put se retenir de nous lorgner. J'étais intimidée d'être en partie à l'origine de cette entrée si convoitée. Alice, elle, semblait décontractée et totalement à son aise face à tous ces regards sur nous.

Elle prit ma main amoureusement et nous nous avançâmes toutes deux vers le photographe à l'entrée de la salle. Nos styles différaient étrangement mais harmonieusement, elle était le feu et la passion tandis que j'incarnais plus sobrement la pureté et l'innocence. Nous nous complétions, elle était une diablesse et j'étais son ange.

Le flash de l'appareil destabilisa ma vision mais pas autant que ma belle brune lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur ma taille explicitement pour que nous soyons prises dans cette position. Pourtant personne ne sembla embarassé par ce rapprochement. Je crus même apercevoir un sourire sur quelques visages familiers, parmi eux celui d'Angéla qui était au bras d'Eric. Alice m'entraîna avec hâte vers la salle de bal avant que j'eus le temps de saluer Edward et Irina qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres derrière nous.

La salle était vraiment bien décorée, des rubans bleus et argentés recouvraient chaque mur et les tables étaient disposées avec goût autour de la piste. Certains couples s'embrassaient discrètement mais la plupart se cherchaient encore, beaucoup d'histoires débuteraient sans doute à l'issue de cette soirée. Nos professeurs nous chaperonnaient et l'ambiance semblait les imprégner car ils bougeaint au rythme de la musique.

Ma vampire souriait et m'embrassa la joue avant de se précipiter nous chercher un verre. Je restai attendre un peu plus loin et je me tournai en sentant la présence d'une personne à mes côtés.

-Salut Bella.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Mike? ... Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jessica tu reviens me parler?

Il baissa les yeux, apparemment très gêné.

-Je suis désolé pour ça.

-Oui tu peux.

Il releva les yeux avec un air implorant.

-J'aurais voulu aller au bal avec toi ce soir.

J'étais agacée mais une autre émotion vint effacer la première: la compassion.

-Je suis désolée Mike, mais tu as dû le comprendre, je suis avec Alice.

Il ricana.

-Arrête je suis sûr que c'est des conneries!

Je froncai les sourcils et regrettai de m'être montrée indulgente avec cet idiot.

-Je suis venue avec elle ce soir.

-Oui j'ai vu et je sais qu'elle t'a embrassée au lycée mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas lesbienne, ça va te passer et là tu perds ton temps.

La colère me montait face à ses propos si désobligeants. Je sentis ma douce me rejoindre avec nos verres, son épaule contre la mienne elle regardait Mike.

-Il y a un problème?

Alice le destabilisait mais il osa quand même lui répondre franchement:

-Oui, je ne comprends pas ce que Bella fait avec toi.

Ma belle brune ne sembla pas heurtée ni contrariée par sa phrase et continua:

-Tu ne me trouves pas assez bien pour elle?

Mike sembla gêné par la tournure de la conversation, sa réponse ne signifiait pas cela bien sûr.

-Non je veux dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle te choisit toi alors que tu es une fille, des tas de garçons aimeraient sortir avec elle alors ça n'a pas de sens.

-Comme toi par exemple?

Il gesticulait nerveusement tandis que ma magnifique brunette affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

-Oui par exemple..

-Et bien Mike, Bella fait ce qu'elle veut. Si elle est avec moi c'est parce qu'elle en a envie et tu sais une femme peut aimer une autre femme sans regretter les hommes disponibles autour d'elle.

Je pris la parole sans tarder.

-Oui, j'aime Alice, Mike. Je veux être avec elle et c'est comme ça.

Je sentis son beau regard sur moi et le blond en face de nous leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu le dis.. je vais retrouver ma cavalière. Bonne soirée.

Il partit vexé, en direction du fond de la salle où se trouvait Jessica et sa petite bande. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés à l'évidence, leur intolérance me dépassait totalement. Avoir le béguin pour une personne hors de portée ne nous donne pas le droit de remettre en question ses choix et son bonheur, même si nous n'y avons pas notre place. Il me décevait vraiment de plus en plus.

Alice but une gorgée de son punch avant de me sourire tendrement.

-Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes?

Je rougis un peu en boudant.

-Ce n'est pas juste d'utiliser ce que je dis dans des moments pareils!

Elle rit doucement.

-Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de te convoiter ma Bella, ce serait naïf de ma part de croire que personne ne remarquera cette lueur merveilleuse en toi.

Mes yeux devaient briller en la contemplant. Elle était si tendre dans ses paroles et sa façon de me sourire. Le coeur battant je lui rendis son compliment:

-Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je te trouve au moins aussi unique. C-ça me touche que tu penses ça de moi.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Je le sentis me picoter dans chaque cellule de mon pauvre corps. Elle m'électrisait.

Une nouvelle chanson commença et aux premiers sons de la mélodie ma petite brune changea d'expression. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de suprise et je pus voir sa rangée de dents parfaites se dévoiler alors qu'elle me forcait à poser nos verres en sautant sur place comme une hystérique.

-BELLA! C'est The Heart is so willing la musique du film The Money Pit! Tu connais forcément ce vieux film avec Tom Hanks?

J'écoutais le début tout en me débarassant de nos boissons et je reconnus immédiatement.

-AAAAHHHH mais oui! Je le regardais quand j'étais petite avec ma mère!

Nous étions comme deux gamines en train de nous entraîner courant au milieu des autres lycéens pour danser. Des souvenirs d'enfance refaisaient surface et je savourais cet instant d'enjouement où se mêlaient nostalgie et partage avec ma petite amie. Le son de la chanson recouvrait nos rires complices et ses frères et soeurs vinrent nous rejoindre.

C'était un sentiment de régal de danser et nous amuser tous ensemble sur ce rythme qui me bercait de joie et d'innocence comme à l'époque où je regardais ce long-métrage. Emmett me faisait tourner et Rosalie me rattrapa alors que je faillis basculer à force de rigoler. Elle prit ma main pour me redresser, le sourire aux lèvres et me refit tournoyer finissant en croisant ses bras autour de moi. Elle me libéra et Edward prit la relève en dansant avec moi à son tour sous les yeux curieux d'Irina qui était entre les mains de son frère. Alice faisait la folle avec Rosalie et pendant ce moment heureux je sus que je vivais encore un instant inoubliable, je me sentais entourée, je me sentais chez moi.

Ma petite brune me vola des mains de son frère aux cheveux cuivrés et m'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Dans ces instants-là, je n'étais plus maladroite ni timide. J'étais moi, je vivais pleinement, je me laissais porter par la musique et par l'allégresse. La béatitude devait se lire sur mon visage tandis que je m'agrippais à ma vampire sous les gloussements d'Emmett et Edward.

La chanson diminua doucement et je rompis notre baiser pour reprendre ma respiration. Mon front posé sur le sien, Alice me regardait tendrement. Je sentais les palpitations encore brutales dans ma poitrine tandis qu'une nouvelle musique reprenait. Nous restâmes toutes deux immobiles au milieu des autres qui se mouvaient dans tous les sens et lorsque nous rompîmes notre étreinte je vis Irina qui me faisait un bref sourire poli tandis qu'elle dansait dans les bras de son amant. J'étais étonnée mais contente de ce premier geste de sa part envers moi, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise. Rosalie et Emmett se déhanchaient plus loin et semblaient dans leur bulle alors ma lutine me prit par la main et me fit un regard significatif. Elle me guida jusqu'à l'extérieur pour rejoindre sa voiture.

* * *

Je la remerciais intérieurement d'accélérer un peu les choses parce que mon désir pour elle ne cessait plus de monter à mesure que la soirée avançait et notre baiser sur la piste avait enflammé mes envies au plus haut point. Je montai dans sa voiture et la regardai démarrer avec cette malice dans les yeux, elle dégageait une assurance et un charisme indéfinissable. Je me sentais toute petite et inintéressante à côté d'une personne au charme si vertigineux. Cependant, l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi me faisait planer, il me surélevait et me rendait plus vivante que jamais.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi et alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre de sa Porsche, elle me porta à une vitesse vampirique jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me sentis désorientée quelques secondes mais une fois mes esprits repris je ne pus retenir un petit rire amusé tout en enlevant mon bracelet de fleurs en soie.

-Tu es pressée.

Elle se mordait la lèvre en m'imitant.

-Excuse moi. Il me tardait simplement d'être seule avec toi, dans un lieu.. confortable.

Je me plaquai contre elle recherchant plus de contact. Je tremblais légèrement, mes appréhensions m'envahissaient et je voulais qu'elle me rassure. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre, d'être ridicule. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir.

Elle caressa ma joue tendrement en me serrant contre elle de son autre bras. Elle chuchota:

-Tu as peur?

Je la regardais, abandonnée, fragile.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J-je n'ai jamais...

Elle sourit.

-Ma Bella.. Comment peux-tu craindre pareille chose alors que ta véritable inquiétude devrait venir de ma nature de vampire et de mon aptitude à ne pas céder à mes pulsions dangeureuses. Ne te tracasse pas pour le reste je t'en prie, tu es si jeune, si douce. C'est à moi d'avoir peur, tu m'offres quelque chose de précieux, je dois m'en montrer digne.

Sa voix cajoleuse m'apaisait, elle savait me parler, m'écouter. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et le plus naturellement du monde je continuai:

-Fais moi l'amour Alice..

Ne se faisant pas prier, elle défit mon chignon dans un geste gracieux et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Je laissais sa langue câline venir caresser la mienne et ses mains se balader sur mon dos dénudé. Elles faisaient naître des frissons sur leur passage et je réalisais doucement que j'étais sur le point de franchir une étape importante avec ma jolie brune. J'allais faire l'amour avec Alice Cullen, cette fille magnifique que j'avais vue dans le réfectoire du lycée le jour de mon arrivée et qui me paraissait bien trop élégante pour m'accorder un quelconque intêret. Pourtant elle était là, bien là, contre moi et m'embrassait. Elle m'enivrait de son parfum délicieux et de sa peau fine et glacée. Elle avait été là dans les moments difficiles, elle m'avait sauvée, m'avait protégée. Je la voulais pour moi et à moi pour le restant de la nuit.

Son baiser se fit plus ardent et elle attrapa mes cuisses pour me porter et me plaquer contre le mur. Le bas de ma robe avait glissé et s'était remonté suffisamment pour que mes jambes se placent de part et d'autre de son bassin, écartant mes cuisses et laissant apparaître mon sous vêtement qui frottait légèrement contre le tissu bordeaux moulé au corps sublime de ma petite brune. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre et le feu de mes joues s'était répandu en moi. Je sentais l'humidité naître sous la dentelle de mon bas.

Ses baisers descendirent dans mon cou lentement, je ne répondais plus de rien. Son corps de glace se pressait plus encore contre le mien et ses mains vinrent se cramponner à mes fesses. J'haletais, je sentais sa poitrine pointer contre moi et j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de m'évanouir. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une femme pourrait me donner autant de sensations. C'était si merveilleux de vivre une chose pareille, j'étais consciente qu'un sentiment si pharaonique ne se produisait qu'une seule fois dans une vie.

Mon dieu la pulpe de ses lèvres glissait sensuellement sur mon épiderme, je la serrais frénétiquement contre moi. Ses canines effleurèrent ma jugulaire une seconde avant qu'elle se ressaisisse et revienne capter mes yeux. Les siens n'avaient jamais été aussi noirs et elle semblait lutter contre elle même. Je passai ma main sur sa joue pour la calmer et elle me sourit.

-Excuse moi.. C'est tellement dur pour moi. Tu dois me promettre de m'avertir si je te fais mal, si je suis trop brutale avec toi ou si je dépasse les limites.

Ma respiration se faisait toujours saccadée.

-Je te le promets.. Alice j'ai confiance en toi.. N-ne t'arrête pas... Je t'en prie.

Cette fois elle me porta jusqu'à mon lit et me déposa délicatement sur la housse de couette. Elle se mit au dessus de moi tandis que nos jambes s'entremêlaient. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle reprenait l'exploration de mon cou. Elle descendit son visage vers le bas de ma robe pour me retourner tendrement et la dégrafer. Ses mains expertes me faisaient frissonner et lentement elle me retira ma magnifique robe blanche, me laissant presque nue ne portant plus qu'un string en dentelle.

Son regard se posa sur moi et détailla chaque partie de mon corps laissant percevoir une lueur indéchiffrable dans ses yeux. Mon sang afflua jusqu'à mes joues et je me sentais à proprement dit "toute nue".

-Tu es la plus belle des créatures sur Terre ma Bella..

Elle revint capturer ma bouche et je m'employais à mon tour à la déshabiller. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire car sa robe se fermait sur de petits crochets le long du dos de son corset. Finalement je les ouvris tous et à mon tour je lui enlevai sa robe.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi était d'une pureté inébranlable. Tout comme moi, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et je découvrais pour la première fois ses jolis seins blancs et généreux. Je ne résistai pas et me risquai à en caresser un. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure et je restai sans voix au toucher profondément doux de sa courbure. La sensation à la fois moelleuse et ferme sous mes doigts me faisait sombrer dans une excitation de non retour. Je touchais Alice Cullen..

Mon regard effectua une longue descente passant par son ventre plat et musclé, sa lingerie noire recouvrant à peine son intimité puis sur ses longues jambes à faire frémir n'importe qui. Ma main abandonna son sein pour que je puisse attraper ses fesses d'une fermeté parfaite pour la ramener contre moi. Elle s'allongea sur mon corps et la différence de nos températures corporelles semblait peu à peu diminuer, mon sang sembla la réchauffer.

Mes jambes écartées laissaient libre accès à son bassin désormais totalement contre mon entre-jambes. Elle ondula légèrement en faisant pression contre ce dernier et je laissai échapper un gémissement. Elle recommenca en accentuant plus encore, je gémis en m'accrochant fermement à son dos.

-Aaalice!

Elle m'embrassa caressant mon visage puis mes épaules tendrement.

-Je suis là.. Laisse toi aller ma Bella..

Je remontais mes cuisses dans l'excitation et le clignotement de mon clitoris entre mes jambes engendrait la tièdeur mouillée qui augmentait contre elle. Je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir ces effluves et qu'elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de ce qu'elle provoquait en moi.

Doucement, elle descendit sur mes seins pour les embrasser. Je me cambrais sous ses assauts envoûtants, j'aimais ses mains sur moi et sa bouche sur mes formes de femme. Tout aussi subtilement elle m'incita à soulever mes fesses et m'enleva le dernier rempart qui enveloppait ma fleur intime. Elle fit de même avec le sien et revint quémander un baiser mêlant nos langues dans une danse érotique. Je mouillais de plus en plus et sans jamais rompre le contact avec mes lèvres, elle caressa l'intèrieur de mes cuisses, remontant jusqu'à mon entrée.

Je me pressais contre elle pour me sentir en sécurité et j'écartai mes cuisses pour la laisser faire. Elle passa son autre bras sous mon corps pour m'entourer dans un geste protecteur et avec une tendresse indescriptible elle effleura mon intimité de ses doigts fins. Ma respiration trahissait l'euphorie qui m'habitait et je gémissais doucement de bonheur en ressentant les vibrations de son ronronnement. La pointe dure du bout de ses seins crèmeux touchait les miens les faisant se dresser à leur tour. Ses doigts commencèrent leur exploration et glissèrent sur mes lèvres trempées. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, je crus même sentir mes organes eux-mêmes frissonner à l'intèrieur de moi et mon coeur était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Mon souffle haletant m'empêcha de tenir notre baiser et je pressai mon visage contre le sien alors que mes plaintes de plaisir s'échappaient de ma bouche.

Elle embrassait mon oreille érogène sensuellement, me rendant folle. Elle me susurra:

-Je t'aime..

Ses longs doigts s'enfoncèrent en moi progressivement. Je poussai un petit cri de soulagement et je m'étonnais de ne pas ressentir de douleur. Seule une vague de plaisir m'envahit alors qu'Alice entamait de petits va-et-vient. C'était tellement bon.. je gémissais de plus en plus fort à mesure que ses mouvements s'intensifiaient. J'écartais mes jambes au maximum tout en bougeant mes hanches au ryhtme de ses doigts.

-A-Alice! ...Encore...

Elle accéléra sa pénétration et je la sentis cogner loin en moi. Je hurlais cette fois-ci, mon corps fragile était en ébullition j'étais au paradis. Sa condition vampirique lui ôtait toute fatigue et elle continua encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Je ne me sentais plus fille, je me sentais femme. J'étais à ma place, dans les bras de la personne qui me faisait le plus d'effet au monde et je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux pour ma première fois.

Elle se retira lentement pour ne pas me blesser et elle m'aida à m'assoir face à elle pour me montrer quelle position adopter.

-Tu me fais confiance?

-Plus que jamais..

Son désir se lisait avec immensité dans ses magnifiques yeux.

-Alors passe ta jambe comme cela.. et rapproche toi de moi...

Nos jambes se mêlèrent dans une position de "ciseaux" et me ramenant contre elle je pouvais admirer son corps de rêve. Son petit sexe épilé rencontra le mien et je serais bien incapable d'expliquer la grandiosité de sentiments que me procurait ce contact direct. Ses lèvres intimes également mouillées épousaient les miennes et nos bassins se mouvaient au même rythme alors que nos frottements de l'une contre l'autre faisaient naître un plaisir plus grand et plus brûlant que le précédent. Sa main tenait amoureusement ma nuque et nous nous fixions dans les yeux chacune en gémissant de plus belle. Ses coups de reins contre moi faisaint gonfler mon clitoris déjà complètement affolé et la voir face à moi prendre autant de plaisir augmentait d'autant plus le mien. Soudain mon explosion ultime commença sa déferlante contre son centre et mon orgasme sembla déclencher le sien car à quelques secondes près nous nous abandonnions ensemble à notre jouissance. Nous hurlions en choeur face face et main dans la main. J'étais aux anges, j'étais transportée par cette passion charnelle que nous venions de vivre.

Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ma joue alors que je reprenais mon souffle et la fatigue ne la pourchassant toujours pas, elle se dégagea de mes jambes pour venir me prendre dans ses bras avec tendresse. Je reposais ma tête contre son omoplate, j'étais épuisée. Elle m'allongea contre elle après avoir rabattu la couverture sur nous. Je me laissais bercer par ses chuchotements amoureux.

-Ca va ma douce?

-Oui.. Je suis juste heureuse de ce qu'il vient de se passer.. Ce sont des larmes de bonheur.

Elle souriait, son câlin était d'une douceur délicieuse et elle ajouta en me regardant de ses yeux à nouveau couleur d'or:

-C'était parfait ma Bella.. Merci...

Elle déposa un innocent baiser sur mes lèvres et me caressa la joue. Je me lovais contre elle et lui murmurai avant de m'endormir paisiblement:

-Je t'aime Alice..


	14. Affrontement

**Note: ****Voilà la suite :D Le chapitre 15 est en cours et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura du lemon un peu plus "bestial" ! ****N'oubliez pas de poster des reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Affrontement**

Alice POV:

Je l'admirais en train de dormir, elle avait l'air si sereine et bienveillante dans cette position contre moi. Sa respiration lente inspirait le calme dans la chambre et mes pensées inondaient mon esprit. Bella était celle que j'attendais depuis toujours, le bien-être que me procurait sa présence était un soulagement, la fin d'une longue agonie.

Je la respirais, j'apprenais par coeur chaque trait de son visage. Je voudrais la réveiller pour recommencer encore ce que nous avions fait plus tôt dans la nuit. Les images de ce moment me transportaient et mon excitation ne tarda pas à renaître. Cependant je gardais à l'esprit sa condition fragile et vulnérable de petite humaine, il lui fallait du repos, son corps n'avait pas la capacité surnaturelle du mien pour tenir la route en réponse à mes caprices.

J'avais eu si peur de lui faire mal ou de déraper. J'avais pris sur moi et m'étais retenue de toutes mes forces pour ne pas céder à ma soif. Son sang m'appelait avec une force incroyable et son désir pour moi avait décuplé mes sens. Faire l'amour à cette jeune femme encore mortelle, encore chaude et vierge était une chose sincèrement déroutante. Bien sûr j'avais adoré cela, j'avais pris un plaisir immense à la toucher et lui administrer mon amour mais j'avais aussi souffert. Souffert de me retenir et souffert d'être ce que je suis. Aucun être ne devrait avoir à vivre sa première fois avec un danger si imminent, j'aurais pu la tuer à tout moment et elle savait cela. J'avais beau avoir l'apparence d'une femme moi aussi, je n'avais ni l'absence de brutalité, ni l'assurance de douceur qui devrait normalement m'habiter. Je lui voulais tout le bien possible naturellement, mais me savoir capable de la dévorer me laissait totalement écorchée. Je préfèrerais disparaître de ce monde plutôt que d'attenter à sa vie si précieuse à mes yeux. Mes caresses sur son corps étaient deux mains de fer dans des gants de velours.

Je sentais encore cette odeur différente sur elle, comme si sa peau était étonnement et naturellement parfumée. Un certain fluide entourait son âme et je m'en inquiétais, je ne comprenais pas ce qui provoquait cela chez elle. J'avais peur d'être responsable de ce changement, je ne voulais surtout pas que ma présence dans sa vie ait une incidence, même dans son métabolisme. Pourvu que ce ne soit rien..

Elle remuait contre moi et frôla mon bassin, il fallait que je prenne l'air et que j'en profite pour chasser un peu. Je me levai doucement du lit avec précaution pour ne pas la bouger et la laisser dans sa position foetale. Je m'en sortais bien constatant que sa respiration était toujours aussi lourde, elle dormait profondément.

* * *

Je passai par la porte de derrière pour accéder directement à la forêt qui bordait l'arrière de sa maison. Je traversai son jardin et approchai des premiers arbres lorsque je m'aperçus d'une présence plus loin sur ma gauche. Merde! Je savais avant même de me tourner de qui il s'agissait et je savais que la situation était des plus critiques. Je n'avais eu aucune vision annonciatrice de cette péripétie et d'ailleurs si j'y réfléchissais bien, mes visions se faisaient de plus en plus rare dernièrement. Etais-je en train de perdre mon don? L'homme vint à ma rencontre sur un pas glacial avant de se raidir à deux mètres de moi.

-Jasper.. Que fais-tu ici?

Il me dévisageait, sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Il semblait vide et mort, il l'était bien sûr mais son regard démontrait une absence d'humanité évidente.

-Le bal t'a plu?

Je lui faisais face en soutenant son regard.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne en illustrant son dernier mot par une grimace:

-Je te cherchais, les autres sont rentrés alors je m'inquiétais de ton absence. J'ai suivi tes.. effluves.

MERDE! Merde et merde! Edward avait dit qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant l'aube, me laissant largement le temps de les rejoindre pour une dernière chasse et rentrer avec eux. Pourquoi ont-ils changé leur plan sans me le dire?! Ils savent pourtant que Jasper est aux abois.

-De quel droit me traques-tu de la sorte? Je suis libre de mes actions Jasper alors laisse moi s'il te plait.

Son ton monta.

-Que je te laisse? Alice, Irina m'a dit avec qui tu étais accompagnée ce soir et je n'ai pas voulu la croire! Je t'ai finalement trouvé.. en train de te salir avec cette humaine!

Irina lui avait dit.. Mais je rêve! Elle semblait pourtant s'être adoucie, cette fille m'avait dupé et avait fait de même avec les autres membres de mon clan. Cette vipère venait de mettre ma Bella et moi en danger volontairement.

Je tentai de calmer le jeu immédiatement:

-Calme toi s'il te plait, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Nous allons en parler..

-STOP! Ne me prends pas pour un demeuré Alice! Je vous ai vues mais même sans cela je sens ses fragrances malsaines sur toi, tu t'es refusée à moi pour aujourd'hui commettre cette abomination?

Il avait hurlé en disant cela et j'avais sursauté intèrieurement.

-Jasper s'il te plait..

La haine de ses yeux émanait de lui à outrance. Il s'avançait vers moi, sur moi. Je sentais sa férocité l'envahir tout entier, il allait recommencer, il allait m'attaquer. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper et risquer de le semer sachant qu'il reviendrait irrémédiablement s'en prendre à mon humaine encore endormie dans sa chambre. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que celui de me battre et me défendre au mieux. Je ne devais pas perdre, je ne devais pas abandonner Bella à son sort, elle ne devait pas périr par ma faute je ne pouvais accepter cela.

-Tu me dégoutes! Je suis revenu dans l'espoir que peut être nous pourrions nous entendre de nouveau mais je ne peux pas laisser faire cela, tu es une perversité de notre espèce! Tu es à moi tu comprends Alice? A MOI!

Sur ces derniers mots il s'empara de mon cou avant que je ne puisse anticiper son geste et il me bloqua de toute son immense et redoutable force. Il était bien plus puissant et déterminé, il allait m'achever.

Une petite voix à l'autre bout du jardin, tout près du mur de la maison nous parvint. Je fermai les yeux dans un signe de douleur. Non.. Bella non.. Va-t'en..

-Alice?

Jasper se tourna pour la regarder. Je devinais le frisson de ma petite brune maladroite devant la scène d'horreur qu'elle voyait. Je me tournai à mon tour et criai:

-Bella! Prends ta voiture immédiatement et pars à la villa trouver les autres!

Jasper resserra sa poigne sur ma trachée, si j'avais été en vie il m'aurait déjà tuée sous la pression de ce geste. Il me fixa en grognant:

-Tu crois peut être qu'elle aura le temps d'aller jusque là-bas? Je la mettrai en pièces tout de suite après toi. Elle n'ira nul part ta protégée!

Ma colère prit le dessus et dans un mouvement je tentai de me dégager pour le retenir suffisamment longtemps et sauver la vie de ma moitié toujours paralysée. Notre lutte dont les mouvements étaient imperceptibles pour l'oeil humain ne dura pas longtemps puisque de nouveau Jasper m'agrippa la gorge avec ténacité. Mes deux mains posées sur son poignet tentaient par tous les moyens de le faire lâcher mais il n'en fut rien. Si mes larmes avaient pu couler, elles l'auraient fait.

Je ressentais un arrachement au niveau de ma nuque alors que des veines noires se dessinaient sur mon visage. Il était en train de retirer ma tête de la base de mon corps, il allait me détruire. Je vis ma Bella qui s'était rapprochée de nous, elle ne m'avait pas écouté.. Non.. Elle allait mourir elle aussi... Je vous en supplie non..

Elle devait sans doute ne pas perdre une miette de qu'il faisait, je l'entendis hurler complètement paniquée.

-NON! Pitié non pas ça!

Mes yeux ne se détachèrent pas des siens lorsque je la suppliai une dernière fois.

-Sauve toi Bella!

Je la vis se crisper soudainement, une grimace de douleur sur son visage. Jasper s'était figé pour la regarder fixement, comme interloqué par sa réaction. La pression sur mon cou n'avait pas diminué mais il avait laissé mon éxecution en suspens lorsque Bella lâcha un hurlement sourd et bestial face à nous.

Son cri n'en finissait plus lorsque brusquement sa silouhette sembla imploser, déchirant ses vêtements en lambeaux. Le déchirement dans sa voix me pétrifia et je compris enfin ce changement d'odeur sur elle..

En quelques secondes et dans un étourdissant fracas, elle se changea en une créature incroyable. Le saut de cette bête qui semblait presque sortir du corps doux et faible de ma petite amie laissa voir d'énormes pattes suivies d'un museau ouvert sur des crocs longs et tranchants. Deux oreilles pointues se révélèrent et la fourrure majestueuse, d'une blancheur immaculée aussi propre qu'une première neige frappa mes yeux choqués par ce rebondissement.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais déjà vu cela auparavant, dans des tribus Amérindiennes nourries de légendes. Des Canis Lupus hybrides, mi-hommes mi-loups, dont l'apparence était nettement plus spectaculaire que celle d'un loup commun, de par leur taille et leur agressivité face à notre espèce. Ils existaient pour chasser les vampires, ils étaient les seuls êtres en ce monde à avoir la force de nous dominer et protéger les leurs.

Pourtant, la petite louve blanche que je voyais là, ma Bella, était à peine le double d'un loup gris. Elle était un peu frêle et se mouvait comme un petit animal à peine né, cherchant à tenir sur ses pattes. Elle était apeurée, j'entendais ses plaintes s'échappaient de sa gueule tandis qu'elle prenait possession de son nouveau corps sauvage.

Jasper lâcha son emprise sur moi voyant le canidé prêt à contrôler son être et sur le point de lui nuire. Bella grogna et poussa un nouveau hurlement plus animal que jamais avant de lui sauter dessus, toutes griffes dehors et le poil hérissé comme un porc-épic. Pourtant, le grand blond rentra confiant dans le combat face à elle et profita de sa faiblesse due à sa première transformation pour la plaquer au sol et enfoncer ses poigts dans son abdomen pour tenter de broyer ses os.

Je me jetai à mon tour sur lui pour aider ma louve en difficulté, elle qui essayait j'en avais conscience de me protéger. Nous autres immortels, n'appréciont normalement pas les loups-garous, mais c'était elle et c'était pour moi qu'elle s'était transformée. Je l'entendais glapir en gémissant doucement, elle demandait de l'aide à n'en pas douter, je projetai Jasper loin d'elle pour lui faire cesser cette torture sur ma douce. Elle me regarda avec empathie, son humanité, contrairement à notre adversaire, se lisait dans son regard. Je lui souris un instant avant que le grand blond ne bondisse à nouveau directement sur moi, cette fois je l'évitai et me retournai pour le mettre a terre son visage face au sol. Je le maintenais fermement lorsqu'il déversa sa rage:

-Tu t'es accouplée avec cette chienne! C'est cela que tu te choisis comme vie? Une éternité avec un animal?

Ma petite louve, sauve et apparemment indemne de toute blessure, était près de moi et me regardait ne se déconcentrant toutefois pas face au danger que je tenais devant moi. Je la regardais un instant, capturant de mon coeur chaque détail élégant de sa beauté. Ses yeux avaient des reflets verts, assez atypiques mais tout à fait charmants à voir. J'étais captivée par son allure fascinante. Je n'hésitai pas en lui répondant:

-J'ai mille raisons de préfèrer être sa femelle plutôt que de subir une vie tyrannique en étant ta compagne.

-Jamais je ne l'accepterais tu m'entends! Tu n'es qu'un succube perfide!

Subitement nous nous retrouvâmes encerclés par ma famille, ils étaient tous là. Sur leur visage se lisaient les excuses et le dévouvement mais surtout de l'étonnement devant la créature qui se trouvait toujours à mes côtés et la scène qui se jouait sous leur nez. Irina baissait les yeux pour ne pas croiser les miens. Edward me lança un regard affreusement désolé et ouvrit la bouche pour me donner une explication mais Jasper, dans un élan incontrolable et profitant de la diversion non volontaire des miens, se libéra de ma prise et attrapa fermement ma tête pour cette fois me la briser.

Aucun d'entre nous n'eut le temps de réagir sauf Bella qui planta instantanément ses griffes dans la chair de marbre du vampire. Elle l'attira à elle tandis qu'il implorait tout en me relâchant le visage. Elle ne céda pourtant pas et après s'être positionnée sur son dos, elle prit sa tête dans sa gueule pour la lui retirer d'un coup net. Elle la recrâcha pour la laisser rouler jusqu'à Carlisle.

Nous étions tous sous le choc. Ma famille, horrifiée, se tut en la toisant, n'osant pas bouger certainement. Il venait de voir l'un d'entre nous se faire décapiter ne sachant toujours pas que cette hybride n'était autre que Bella. J'étais sonnée de mon côté, je venais d'échapper à la fin de mon existence et j'avais vu mon ancien ami, Jasper, terminer la sienne sous mes yeux. Bien sûr je savais qu'il était sur le point de me tuer et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, mais j'étais peinée malgré tout.

Je m'approchai de Bella doucement pour venir poser ma main entre ses deux oreilles en signe de reconnaissance. Elle posa son regard sur moi, calme, à l'écoute. Je regardai ma famille.

-C'est Bella.. Ne craignez rien.

Irina s'empressa de contester sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde devant une telle annonce.

-Tu plaisantes? Elle vient de tuer Jasper!

Je lui lançai un regard haineux.

-Elle a voulu me protéger! Il a tenté de me tuer et tu le sais parfaitement n'est-ce pas? Dis aux autres comment Jasper a su pour Bella et moi... Cette peste lui a dit que Bella était ma cavalière ce soir! C'est pour ça qu'il est venu et m'a attaqué, et d'ailleurs Edward vous ne deviez pas rentrer sans moi!

Rosalie et Emmett fusillaient Irina du regard tandis qu'Esmée et Carlisle se regardaient et se questionnaient. Edward prit la parole:

-Je suis désolée Alice! C'était prévu comme ça c'est vrai mais..

-Mais quoi?

-Irina a dit qu'elle avait reçu un sms de toi disant que tu rentrais..

Cette fois-ci, chaque membre de ma famille y compris la petite louve fixaient Irina. Cette dernière semblait outrée.

-Quoi? Vous allez m'en vouloir? Alors qu'à cause d'elles Jasper souffrait!

Edward lui répondit sur une voix grave:

-Tu as mis la vie de ma soeur en danger.. Tu savais que nous protégions tous son secret, elle a le droit de trouver son âme soeur tout comme toi et moi!

Rosalie, à son tour, argumenta:

-Elle n'a jamais réellement exprimer le désir ni la volonté de s'unir à nous tous Edward, à cause d'elle il y a eu un drame cette nuit. C'est une nomade, elle ne mérite pas notre indulgence pour ce qu'elle a fait. Sale petite..

-Rosalie!

Carlisle la fit taire.

-Calme toi! Je sais que tu es hors de toi mais je ne tolèrerai pas cela.

-Il aurait pu tuer ma soeur Carlisle!

-Oui mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Irina reprit:

-Je ne veux pas d'une humaine dans notre cercle et j'avais le droit de trouver ce châtiment nécessaire, Jasper et moi nous nous comprenions sur beaucoup de points.

Emmett retenait maintenant sa femme qui ricanait en se débattant.

-Pauvre fille! Nous t'avons accepté malgré ton attitude hautaine et méprisable envers nous tous et toi tu t'octroies le droit de détruire notre famille et de décider pour Alice qui est ma soeur depuis des décennies bien avant que tu sois toi même transformée.. Et comme tu peux le constater, Bella n'est plus une humaine!

Je regardais mon frère Edward, empli de tristesse et de déception tandis qu'il trainait sa petite amie par le bras pour aller discuter avec elle plus loin.

-Nous allons parler.. Alice, encore une fois je te présente mes excuses.

Ils s'éloignèrent et je constatais l'agacement de le blonde superficielle qu'il entraînait dans des réprimandes sans fin. Rosalie se calmait un peu dans les bras de son amant toujours aussi silencieux face aux évènements et Carlisle d'adressa à moi:

-Pardonne nous Alice, nous sommes partis à votre rencontre à l'instant même où Edward s'est aperçu qu'Irina lui avait menti. Jasper n'était déjà plus à la villa.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute..

-Je suis désolé pour Jasper.. Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres choix cette fois-ci.

Il détaillait la créature à la fourrure luisante qui le fixait comme hypnotisée par ses paroles.

-C'est incroyable, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Bella aurait cette capacité de mutation. Elle n'a pourtant pas de sang Amérindien et je n'ai pas entendu parler de meute par ici.. Je vais devoir faire des recherches rapidement. En tout cas, elle t'a sauvé la vie, je suis boulversé par la perte de mon fils mais je suis conscient qu'il était devenu une bombe à retardement pour toi. Bella ne semble pas nous vouloir du mal, c'est de te voir menacée qui a dû précipiter son processus de métamorphose.

-Tu penses? Je suis très surprise elle dégageait une odeur particulière depuis quelque temps mais rien de dérangeant contrairement à ce que j'ai pu sentir des loups, je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde.

-Oui avec certitude. Elle est petite pour une hybride c'est tout de même très étrange. L'odeur diffère selon les espèces et surtout le sexe il me semble. Enfin nous verrons cela plus tard.

Je vis sa mine se ternir alors qu'il ramassait la tête arrachée du grand blond sous les yeux attristés d'Esmée.

-Nous allons organiser quelque chose pour Jasper.. Il n'aura pas réussi à devenir aussi sociable et uni que nous mais il faisait parti de notre clan, il mérite qu'on lui pardonne avant que nous brûlions ses restes, c'est sa nature qui le poussait à être un monstre.

J'acquiesçai, attristée moi aussi alors que le museau de Bella se lovait contre moi. Je la caressais doucement.

Emmett ramassa ensuite le corps de Jasper et Carlisle et lui s'éloignèrent un peu pour inviter les autres à se réunir autour. Je pensai à cet instant que nous étions chanceux que Charlie et Bella n'aient pas de voisins. Rosalie embrassa ma joue avant de les rejoindre et Esmée me prit dans ses bras, Edward et Irina se rapprochèrent à leur tour mais Edward semblait sèrieusement déterminé en regardant cette dernière. Je craignais qu'il ne se remette pas de la trahison de sa moitié. Je les regardais tous ensemble, je n'osais pas les rejoindre et n'en éprouvais pas le besoin mais je ressentais la douleur de chacun d'entre eux. Perdre quelqu'un était difficile mais dans ces circonstances ça devenait cruel. Nous perdions un membre de notre famille, mais un être qui ne pouvait plus rester parmi nous, nous regrettions quelqu'un qui devait impérativement nous quitter avant même sa disparition. Ce n'est pas naturel pour des êtres aimants d'avoir à vivre cela. Je me sentais tellement coupable et désespérée. A cause de moi, Jasper n'était plus et Bella subissait une modification majeure dans sa vie. Je me sentais monstrueuse.

Ma petite louve se mit à japper soudainement et se dirigea vers un arbre. Je la suivis mais ses jappements augmentèrent à mon approche, je n'étais pas certaine mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle me demandait de rester où j'étais. Elle se cacha de moitié derrière un arbre et se fondit hors de ma vue. Intriguée je me précipitai pour contourner le tronc et je découvris ma petite brune de nouveau à l'apparence humaine, totalement nue se cachant avec ses petites mains. Ses joues rouges et chaudes comme des pains me firent craquer et je me rapprochai d'elle.

-Viens près de moi je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.

Je lui souriais tendrement alors que sa petite moue honteuse s'afficha sur son visage.

-C'est tellement gênant... j'ai froid, je me sens stupide et oh mon dieu j'ai tué quelqu'un. Alice j'ai tué Jasper mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait!

Elle paniqua et commença à s'affoler accélérant sa respiration et laissant ses larmes couler sur son visage. Je la pris immédiatement contre moi.

-Chut.. Bella calme toi ça va aller. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est tout.

Elle tremblait et je pouvais sentir ses frissons se former sur sa peau, elle était gelée et je devais en être en partie responsable. Je la portai et filai à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'étage de sa maison pour la couvrir de sa couverture de lit. Elle se cramponna à moi de toutes ses forces, ses larmes ne cessant plus de couler.

-Alice? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?


	15. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Tout d'abord je veux préciser tout de suite qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre. Et je veux absolument remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires adorables et encourageants!

Vous l'aurez compris cette histoire est en pause mais je ne compte en aucun cas l'abandonner. Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été favorables pour que j'écrive et maintenant que je m'y penche de nouveau je veux pouvoir prendre le temps de me replonger dans mon récit depuis le début pour ne rien oublier et écrire une suite convaincante. Donc il va bien y avoir une suite et une fin, je détesterais bâcler alors je veux faire les choses bien.

Ne vous éloignez pas trop, Alice et Bella reviennent bientôt! :)

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et merci encore pour tous ceux et celles qui m'ont montré le plaisir qu'ils ont eu en lisant A thousand years.


End file.
